Unchained Atomic Wrath: Godzilla vs Doom Slayer
by BlueAtomicRose
Summary: The Skorge of Hell. The King of the Monsters. One who fought his way through Hell and one who stays in it. Hell only has plans for the two when they collide under the influence of the realm's dark magic. Would Godzilla win despite shrunk down to Doom Slayer's level? Or will the long-lived king fall as just another list of the Unchained Predator's list of victims?


**Hello, everyone! BlueAtomicRose, here once more. So, I am going to waste as less of your time as I can and cut to the case. This was requested to make an epic but accurate fight between the Doom Slayer and the King of the Monsters. I would have refused, but my co-author got me to it. **

_Hi. ^_^_

**Yes, Cannibal Claire, over there. Now, I want to address a few things before I get out of your way. First, no. I am not just taking all versions of Godzilla and combine them into one against Doom Slayer. I am actually taking the Heisei Godzilla and Hell Godzilla against Doom slayer and Doom Guy. Really, because Heisei is the same year when the first Doom game released and Hell Godzilla is the one incarnation that fought Hell. Plus, most of the internet thinks Doom Slayer and Doomguy are the same people, even **thought** there are those who do not think so. So...**

_Also, we are putting in weapons and power-ups used in the single campaign. For those of you who care, that means no personal teleporters, no land mines, and no regeneration. Oh, and no Burning Godzilla form. This way we avoid any and all outside influence. Without further ado, enjoy. _

Godzilla vs The Doom Slayer

Hell is known to be many things. No matter what the religion or what the beliefs of mankind would be, there would always be a Hell. A dimension of eternal suffering and perpetual torment. A Nether world where the seas are molten lava, the streaming rivers are pure blood, and the temples were made from the power of Lucifer. The true Hells of Doom are known in many forms and lores. Some mortals say that Hell is only an underworld, where the souls of the dead are sent for their grim eternity. Whereas the heaven above would only be a realm for gods and heroes. Some say that to travel to a greater afterlife, one must travel through the obstacles and resist damnation in Hell. One must be aided by a deity or challenged by a being of mischief, facing monstrosities on the path. Whatever the beliefs are, they are all bound to show their ignorance of the true Hell. The Hell that many fear, the true Hell, is an unforgiving dimension. A realm for souls of the damned to come here and become one with the horde of Doom. That is, if they are lucky. The more unfortunate souls become nothing more than copious numbers of mutilated bodies. Bodies that will stay bleeding and screaming in the scatterings of Satanic iconography; forever to be in agony. In this true Hell, the screams of torture never fazes the inhabitants. Inhabitants, from the smallest imps to the largets cybernetic monsters, would be part of a great horde of Doom. Always in preparation of their invasion to the mortal realm or, perhaps, Heaven itself.

A fearsome dimension, from many millennia in the making, with the worthiness of the phrase "Abandon all Hope, Ye Who Enters Here!". No one could have ever hope to survive, let alone escape, the dark world of Hell. Many mortals were welcome to try, but they were eternally damned. Some willingly accepted the damnation in exchange to serve the powerful Lord of Hell in his army. Only a few, however, rose to resist it. Despite Hell's infinite swarms of demons and tests of madness, these few proven their steel-hard will. Before these few, Hell is to be feared as all things. A world of warzones was not one of them. When the Lord of Hell would expect a warzone to be caused by the armies of Heaven finally taking their charge, it is instead caused by mere mortals. Mortals that have continued to cost Hell its armies. With every hundred that have joined their damnation, these mortals wipe out demon hordes by the thousands. One mortal was caught in a bloody conflict between an expedition on Mars and the blood-thirsty hordes of demons. With his boiling blood and adamantium will, this mortal has taken matters into his own hands and stayed in Hell. The wretched man remains fighting in an endless war with Hell's army, fighting them back from reaching the mortal world. Another had deliberately refused to join the forces of Heaven and forced his way through Hell. With some impossible power, this monster of a mortal escaped Hell and returned back to the living. The fact that mortal souls are fighting back and escaping Hell infuriates the tyrannical Lord of Hell. The plan to bring forth the apocalypse does not deter the higher power, but one thing is certain. Something must be done about these unyielding aberrations. Fortunately, the beast that had escaped Hell has deceased from the mortal realm. The beast will refuse to join Heaven again, and he will be struck down back into Hell.

All that there is needed to be done is bringing them both together.

Somewhere deep in the dark vast of Hell, an onslaught had begun in the blood temples. Within, the very stone walls could not bathe in the shadows for long. The dark shadows cast in the dark hall are drowned out by flashes of light. By the lights, shadows are cast onto the walls. The thin, vicious Imp demons have been sent into the temple to attack the trespasser who dared to desecrate their unholy structure. As always, the combined force of the Imps are nothing to their enemy. One is lucky enough to take a few bullets to the entire torso, being shredded by the rapid fire of a chaingun. Another Imp is not so lucky. The demon staggers back by a few bullets piercing into its body, too dazed to counter an enemy advancing quickly. The physically weaker demon screams as a pair of green gauntlets reach out and grab onto its jaws. The demon raises its claws to struggle, but it never had the chance. By some grand strength in the gauntlet arms, its jaws are pulled apart beyond what is physically possible. Blood and shreds of demonic flesh spew at all directions when the gauntlets pull its bottom jaw right off. One gauntlet hand holding the jaw, the other pushes hard against the demon's head. It does not take much to snape the Imp's pitiful neck. As the hellish blood pours from the Imp's torn throat, so does many bits of green and blue. The green and blue glowing pieces are quickly absorbed by the warrior as the Imp's corpse drops lifeless. Being the last of the Imps, the demon shrieks in its anger. It flexes its claws, creating a blaze of fire onto its palm. Throwing its fireball at its attacker, it could only hope to burn the human into ash.

Unfortunately, the demon's anger is not as fiery or as devastating as the Doom Slayer's. Raising his armored arm to shield his visor, the Doom Slayer allows the scorching flames to explode harmlessly. As if it was just a water balloon. Gladly taking the damage, he charges at the demon in a quick boost of speed. It takes little to no time in reaching the demon, and its life is not ended so peacefully. With a hard swing, the Scourge of Hell's fist crashes against the Imps' side, breaking a few ribs. Its screaming mouth is suddenly clogged by the double barrel of the man's shotgun, the strength behind the shove forcing it to the ground. The Doom Slayer gives a moment of silence, his emotions unreadable through his dark visor, before he fires. The impressive shotgun blast forces the Imp's skull to explode, killing it instantly. A same bloody kill rewarded by the same boon of sustenance and armor absorbed by the Doom Slayer's Praetor Suit. Nothing of the slaughter that occurred only a second ago deters the Untamed Predator. He only steps onto the squishy mess that was the Imp's brains as he walks down the ancient hallway.

Many years ago, or so he thinks, the Doom Slayer was just another man. An unnamed space marine posted to Mars. He acted on security for the Union Aerospace Corporation when it all began. When the UAC tried to experiment on teleportation, they had instead opened a gateway to Hell. Those who were lucky died in the onslaught; others possessed into murderous zombies. Last man standing before the armies of Hell, the Doom marine fought into Hell itself, keeping the demon army from invading Earth. However, his efforts did not keep the forces of Hell at bay for long. When he returned to the mortal world, Earth was already invaded by Hell. A great number of people were slaughtered by the demons, along with his beloved rabbit Daisy. In his ravenous hatred towards the demons, and rightfully so, he scoured against the forces of Hell. Fighting the demons back into Hell, he had took it upon himself to remain there, forever to prevent Hell's invasion for good. The previous events did not stop the supposedly intelligent UAC from attempting a rather foolish idea. To replace the plasma and electric energy in their generation, they have repeatedly seek Hell's Argent Energy. To obtain this, they opened portals to enter Hell and mine for the Argent Energy. Unfortunately, like every company who messes with powers they do not understand, they have left themselves at the mercy of the hordes of Hell. By then, the responsibility of ridding the mortal world of the demon filth was once again upon the Doom Slayer.

Having returned to the tormenting realm that he has since called home, the Doom Slayer have hunted these bastards for some time. Despite his blind hatred for the demon filth, he has learned not to follow them into another trap. Last time, it was a trap that he paid for being dumb enough to fall for. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late. Hell must now be run by complete dumbasses to think that he will fall for the same trick again. This, though, seems unlikely. It seemed as if these Imps were only sent to stop him rather than luring him, but he does not give a damn. Whatever asshole demon is in his sights is another excuse to waste shells and a take good tear down someone's throat. Using his thumb to push down the breech lock, he clicks the chamber of his super shotgun open. Sliding in a couple of new shells, he looks out down the stone hall. A large gateway left opened at the end of the hall, big enough for a Hell Baron, that shows a red and orange light from outside. From his previous conflicts, he knew better than to think that it is sunlight. As far as he knows, Hell has no sun to begin with. Only to have the light coming from the molten lava and whatever burns in the sky. His head turns to a loud echo of demonic screams coming from outside of the gateway. Hearing this is a good enough reason for him to walk through the open space.

Walking out into the wide space, the Doom Slayer is greeted by an uproar of demon roars. Thanks to his helmet, his ears could not be assaulted by high ear-piercing Imp screams could be. The Doom Slayer scans the area as he searches for the source of the screams, but he soon realizes where he is. The scorching heat of Hell and the orange hue of the atmosphere can not hide the fact that he is in some kind of colosseum. The huge, ancient walls surround the arena that is about the size of a football field. As far he could see, the field filled with forms of ruins and pillars within yards. He stops with one of his boots at the edge of a gap in the stone ground, an opening to Hell's lava below. Depending on how much armor he has into his suit, it varies on how long the Doom Slayer could last on the most shallow of lava pools. Whenever he does get into the body-melting substance, he would have to get out as quick as possible. The lava of Hell could melt down even demons, which somewhat explains why they have a huge pool of it under this arena. Does not explain why they have an arena though, and quite frankly, he does not give a shit. Turning his head, he notices a few shapes running among the colosseum tier. At his right, as a matter of fact, a handful of Imps retreat from the sight of the Doom Slayer. Probably out of the fear of the Doom Marine or setting off another trap. Whatever the case maybe, the Doom Slayer is prepared for anything.

At the other side of the arena, another sort of conflict ensues. A few of the larger and more armored demons greater than the Imps, Hell Knights, were sent to the other large gate to hunt for the Doom Slayer. They always follow the orders of Hell blindly, but they were not informed that the Doom Slayer is not their only "prey". It was an hour of silence at the moment of the Doom Slayer's arrival when the darkness behind the opened gateway suddenly turned blue. Blinding glows of azure-blue shine out into Hell's molten-red light, creating short fusions of violet. The very tiers and walls of the coliseum shake by a powerful force within the ancient halls. The war cries of the demanding Hell Knights have suddenly either turned into agonized shrieks or just fall in plain silence. Replaced by the booming sound of the fire and heat within a monster's fearsome weapon. A godly glow sends a blast of blue energy crashing against one side of the gateway. With a sparking explosion, it sends chunks of hellish stone flying from the foundation of the gate. The large beam disappears as quickly as it was shot, leaving a thick cloud of dust. Soon after, one of the Hell Knights emerges from the dust, staggering forward into the arena. Black charr cover almost all of the whiteness of the demon's blind and smooth skull. The demon turns its head to a torn area where its arm and a chunk of its torso should be. The wound would be fatal to any mortal creature, but it is only a handicap. Despite the ability to bleed, the wound has been greatly cauterized.

When the Hell Knight would think that it has a chance of survival, a pair of glowing blue eyes appear in the dust. As if the cloud itself has grown eyes to glare at the demon. Sensing this, the Hell Knight gives an ear-piercing shriek as it swings its arm. Its arm sends a gust of air against the cloud, blowing away the dust. Consequently, its aggressive action uncovers a dark form that approaches the demon. The dark, saurian muzzle of the beast has never left a scorch of its destructive flame. Its upper lip curled up, the beast reveals its carnivorous teeth with a low snarl. Its claws, soaked in the blood of the demons stupid enough to challenge him, flex by their four digits. Its muscular legs put immense power into every step, its very feet creating cobwebs of cracks onto the ancient stone floor. Despite the many battles with these insignificant monsters, the beast's pebbled-skin body never shows any scars. No fresh wounds or broken bones could remain on the beast without being healed right away. The most infamous thing of the beast, though, is the three white dorsal plates that flash with power. Maple-shaped yet rock-like in nature, the largest of them all has grown to be in the form of a multi-tipped sword. The beast had a few severed arms and wings to prove of the dorsal plate's edge. Through many legends, the white dorsal plates and the flash of azure-blue are the signs of impending doom for many mortals. Man, machine, or even monsters of biblical might, none could cease the destruction of this nigh-unstoppable king. Those who felt the blistering heat of its breath and those who survived its savagery named the beast Godzilla.

Throughout his journey in this Hell, Godzilla had came across these demons. Like the last time he was sent down to Hell for refusing to follow "God's will". Whatever the hell that meant; and that was not a pun intended. All that Godzilla is truly sure to believe is that he bends the knee to no one. He serves no being, beast, or god. The only path to take is his own. Course, his stubborn willfulness and overall charisma caused him to be in what could be his biggest challenge yet. He fought his way through Hell and returned to the mortal world when others failed. Unfortunately, Godzilla was put to Hell once again by some unknown force. By "unknown", the last thing Godzilla remembers is the humans firing a black hole right on his head. As some might say, if two black holes do not trap the King of the Monsters, third time could be the charm. It irritated Godzilla when he realized that he had been sent back to Hell instead of another dimension like he expected. Either that or being teleported to somewhere in time. He could have taken his frustrations out on the tiny demons, but something strange happened. Apparently, that "great force of Hell" had enough brain cells to shrink him down to the level of these demons. And now, it is this. Godzilla being shoved into a trip through Hell once more, and now stumbling upon this arena. Clearly, Hell has plans for him.

Glaring down at the Hell Knight, he watches the demon charge forward with its claws pulled back. The demon roars, swinging its armored fist at Godzilla with a desire to make the beast bleed. Unfortunately for it, Godzilla already has a plan to kill the demon faster than it could kill him. Right as the claws scratch against Godzilla's chest, Godzilla's own claws punch into the Hell Knight's huge injury with a loud crunch. Chips of the demon's cauterized flesh peeled back, Godzilla's buried hand is already soaked in blood. Demon blood always feels like pure fire, not the kind of blood that Godzilla ever felt from unless it is his own. It is nothing he has never felt before, either. His glaring eyes narrowed, the beast raises his other hand to grab onto the Hell Knight's skull. Burying his thumb into the demon's mouth, he pays no heed to the Hell Knight's relentless pounding. He only grabs onto something within the demon's torso and its very throat. With no effort at all, Godzilla tears the entire upper body of the Hell Knight straight from its body. Now torn in half, the Hell Knight's eyes almost immediately fade into darkness. Like a headless chicken, the lower body of the demon still moves its built legs. The demon's blood sprays and splatters at every direction before the knees finally buckle. Giving away, the legs bend until the entire lower body collapses.

Giving a grunt of distaste, Godzilla steps over the torn Hell Knight in his stroll. Like the Hell he had encountered before, this realm has plenty of demons that he can deal with relative ease. Unlike the previous Hell, though, the demons here seem to be more advanced. When he thought it would have the same psychological and reality-bending tricks, he instead faces demons with deadly technology. At least, the special kinds have this technology. It is common for him to be squaring with the likes of flying skeletons and flabby cyclops that can fire missiles and green projectiles. Their missiles and energy projectiles do little but get Godzilla's attention. Many of them seemed to desire death unlike the humans because of how persistent they are. At least the humans have enough sense to throw in something better than tanks and planes. It comes with a certain rarity had he ever faced anything that hits harder than human missiles. To his knowledge, this Hell has nothing to challenge his might so far. In the early days of his journey in this Hell, he noticed that this Hell is much different from the Hell that gave him more problems. For one thing, these demons do not always cooperate. They would work together to take on a common foe, but after it is all said and done, they would sometimes turn on each other. Sometimes, they do it for the dumbest or most primitive causes. It is reasons like this that whenever Godzilla encounters handfuls of these lesser demons, the fight has already ended before it begins. Other times, though, there is always a higher power that would have their subordinates get their shit together. They would often be accompanied by a larger horned Baron or screeching Wraith. It is this when they are at their most annoying. They are only as irritating as they want to be.

None of the demons he had faced would ever compare to the abominations that he had fought himself. When there are demons in this realm, there were demons that either come from space or created by humanity's stupidity. On rare occasions, it is both. This kind of experience gives Godzilla a broad understanding of things. He has been in enough human and demonic nonsense to know that this place is a lure towards something worse. If there is something more challenging that these "brutal and hateful" demons, that will be fine by him. The fight that he had taken just recently feels pretty easy. Too easy. As he looks around, there is not much to note other than the stone pillars and bridges. The ancient structures begin to surround him more and more as he travels further, gaining a familiar feeling of being a beast within civilization. As much as he could shift his mind to it, it could not give him an exact hallucination of the cities he once devastated. These are just dusty ruins of Hell's fighting grounds...if dust even exists here at all. The most that he has seen is blood, gore, and...more blood. He understands that Hell tries to put fear into mortals, but frankly, it almost seems that they try a little too much. After a while, it would put him to sleep if not for the disgust of laying on one's intestines.

Godzilla stops in his tracks when his ears pick up a sound. A series of hard foot falls coming from a distance, but it begins to sound like it is closing in. Another loud crunch of stone is enough to get Godzilla's attention. He turns his head towards one high structure of stone, which seems to be more like a gateway than a bridge. Standing right above it all is a humanoid being, which has come before him in a set of green armor. The being looks down at Godzilla through what he could guess to be a single eye. In its hands, Godzilla assumes it to be its weapon. How dangerous it could be with that weapon he perhaps will find out. All that Godzilla can think of is that this is something far different from the demons he had defeated so far.

Seemingly keeping his staredown with this monster, the Doom Slayer scans the monster below him. Even as his helmet leaves his emotions unreadable, his eyes glare in disgust by the sight of it. The sight of what these stupid Imps have lured him into. When there is a lack of these demons, or at least be any zombies, there is a new player on the field. A new different demon that wants to challenge the Doom Slayer's terrifying power. It is unknown to the marine on whether this demon is some new Hell goon or it has been an age-old big-shot. Seeing how intimidating and how bulky the monster is compared to most demons he killed, the Doom Slayer chooses the latter. At best, the monster is more similar to the Hell Barons. Regardless, the Doom Slayer does not take the time to observe the beast for long. Whatever it is, it is just another demon for him to kill. All the while he does investigate the monster's physiology, his gauntlet hands clench tightly on his shotgun in silent anger. All the more eager to make this demon rue its existence, the Doom Slayer jumps off of the stone bridge. Raising his shotgun up to his chest level, he fires the gun, releasing shotgun pellets that would send piercing damage onto demons.

A blast of orange and yellow colors escapes the being's weapon, spewing what Godzilla could guess as pebbles. When he feels them pick against his skin, these tiny things might as well be pebbles. He has a single second of looking down at this, and he returns his attention to the armored being landing on his boots. As the armored creature charges at him, it fires another blast at him. By the closer distance between them, more of the small metal pebbles were sent against Godzilla's chest. None of which gives any effect as the being would expect. Giving a snarl through his teeth, Godzilla only raises a hand to brush off the pellets. Right as the soft sounds of metal against stone ring the air, Godzilla steps forward to send an outstretched hand. He barely misses the armored humanoid, turning his head to the thing stepping aside. Apparently, it did not expect its weapon to give no damage on his hide. It is also apparent that it is faster than it seems. Just as he turns his head to face the armored being, it vanished from his sight. He takes a swift turn around to find the humanoid turning back at him. He is quickly greeted by a blast from both of the barrels of its weapon, sending more of the pellets at him. To the being's credit, that shot felt a bit more than the blow of the wind to Godzilla. More like a harsh gust. Through the small smoke from the weapon, Godzilla's eyes give a bored look.

The Doom Slayer is only slightly shocked by the fact that this demon is still standing proudly. Even after being shot by the full power of the Super Shotgun, the monster is still unfazed. It even brushed off the pellets like they were nothing. It would be a good guess to think that it would give more damage up close, but something tells him that he does want to take that risk. Instead, the Doom Slayer decides to use another measure of attack. Storing his shotgun, he takes out his Heavy Assault Rifle, the powerful and belt-fed firearm. Holding the heavy assault rifle, the Doom Slayer begins spraying out rounds at the beast. With the fire rate and damage that can shred demons at their prime, the sharp rounds of the assault rifle strike against its torso. Despite what power it has, the rounds can do little but spark against the beast's skin. Many of the bullets start to bounce right off of it. Quickly moving to his left, the Doom Marine raises his firing up the beast's neck. The bullets, that could pierce even the thickest of demon hides, give the same reward as before. Only this time, he sees a bright blue light through the bullet rain. The next thing he sees through his visor is a new blue light; a beam of it blasts out through melted bullets. Acting fast, the Doom Slayer runs to his right. It looks like he is only pissing it off. He barely avoids the large beam of what is apparently destructive power. He may not have been hit, but he could still feel the heat that rivals the heat of Hell. It almost makes him nervous, but at the end of the day, this beast is still just another demon.

Godzilla sneers as his attack only leaves raining chunks of stones. Curling his upper lip, he snarls in annoyance; he missed. Turning his head at his enemy, he raises his arm to shield his face. His eyes narrow, allowing him to see through the countless projectiles soaring at him. With a snarl, he charges his dorsal plates with the flickering of his dorsal plates. Somehow, he figures that the armored pest would see this. When he lowers his arm to make a blind shot, the pest begins firing something different from the pointy projectiles. Hs vision is suddenly blinded by the multiple small explosions. He could only feel them to be missiles, which do not come close to harming him, but it does not stop his growing annoyance. The creature is deliberately aiming at his head, hoping to get him off his aim. It somehow worked when Godzilla decides to take his shot, anyway. His ears pick up the loud cracking of stone and the satisfying booms of his sheer power. However, his irritation remains when he still feels the assault of his enemy. More of the pointy metals shortly after the missiles. Thinking of his tail, Godzilla sends a slow swing at the creature firing around him.

In his hatred towards the beast, the Doom Slayer turns his attention to a tail coming his way. The long, segmented tail of the beast seems to have the strength to smash through the demon structure around him. Thinking that this could be used against the monster, the Doom Slayer gets an idea. He has been strong enough to snap the horns off of Hell Barons. Using his superhuman strength alone, he allows the tail of the beast to smack against his side. The blow feeling less than he expected, the blow only takes a small chunk of his armor. His heads-up display gives him the proof of this. Seems to the Doom Slayer that the beast is not as powerful as he had previously thought. Wrapping an arm around the farthest end of the tail, he uses his other arm to raise the assault rifle. Right as he begins firing at the back of the monster's head, he feels a strong pull. He takes a hard grip around the tail, pressing his boots against the ground, but this does nothing to help him. Despite the strength under his armor, he is sent flying away from the roaring beast. He crashes back-first against a stone wall, his body smashing through the pavement. As the stones crumble, the Doom Slayer slams his boots to slide back. Raising his helmet, he glares at the beast that seemed to have expected him to counter the tail. That crash has taken another chunk of his armor, but that notice does not trouble him for too long.

He turns his head at his right to see what has been behind the wall. Another wide space in this hellish arena, but there are other things. A large glowing green case of fresh armor points for him to take. There is also a shining orb floating a couple of feet above the floor, illuminating in its golden-yellow hue. A couple of will-o-wisp lights travel closely around the orb in a blinding pace. Within his helmet, the Doom Slayer smirks. Haste. So far, he has proven to be faster than the beast. That he would not allow it to respond or send a direct hit on him. He could use that speed to his advantage and overwhelm the beast completely. That is if he can kick it up a notch. Moving fast, he allows his suit to absorb the large armor patch as he makes his way to the Haste item. He rushes through the yellow orb, allowing his suit to absorb it completely. In an instant, his entire body is encased in a golden aura. As soon as he takes one step, his running speed has increased five times the norm. With this speed given to him, the Doom Slayer takes out a new weapon out of nowhere. A large, bulky, familiar form of the rocket launcher rests in his gauntlet hands. With only a limited time to spare, the Doom Slayer runs out of the smashed gap to face the beast.

Taking note of this, Godzilla roars his infamous bellow. With the power mustered from his powerful legs, he shakes the floor of the arena as he charges. He did not expect the creature to be running at him with such a blinding speed. It is like it suddenly gotten a lot faster than it was a minute ago. Before he could think of sending a blow, he stops right at his tracks. He snaps his head to glare over his shoulder, sending his tail to smack against the creature. He finds out instantly that he is not fast enough when he finds the armored humanoid already past him completely. Before his mind could process what is happening, he feels explosions blossoming across his back. Fire and smoke bathe Godzilla's dorsal plates, but none of it could be hot enough to cook his flesh. He turns to face the creature fully, only to be greeted by a face full of missiles rapid-fired. His vision is blurred and clouded by the smoke of explosives once again, which only makes the King of the Monsters angrier. He feels the bombardment of the creature's destructive rockets coming from all around him. From coming right at him, to coming from his right, to behind him, to coming from his left. The creature must be using this increased speed to overwhelm him with missiles. Its efforts are stubborn and effective...if it is against any of the demons Godzilla has slain. But this is nothing to a Kaiju. His dorsal plates glowing, Godzilla snaps his head to where he believes to be the creature. And he opens his maw wide, unleashing his atomic ray.

Moving past a ruined wall afar from the beast, the Doom Slayer barely avoid the blue beam. Letting the cobblestone wall take his place, he continues running around the monster. Damn, that was close. In his rapid and relentless firing of his rockets, he probably has run out of the ammunition right about now. Even when the speed has made his firing close to a blur, his ammunition display in his HUD is nothing to ignore. Taking a jump above the space between bridge ruins, the Doom Slayer looks back. He would feel satisfied by how much rockets it took to blow that demon to smoking chunks. His anger grows when he hears that damned roar of it once again. The smoke resulted by the bombardment slithers from the beast, almost seeming untouched by the rockets. He should have guessed by that beam that almost hit him. His Haste has allowed him to make a tactical retreat for the time being without a trace. Of course, when he thinks that the demon has lost him, he hears a loud boom coming from right behind him. He is caught by surprise when the massive bulk of the beast explodes through the ancient wall. Even a Hell Baron could not have the strength to obliterate walls that thick. Not only that, but the beast seems to know exactly where he is.

Right as he hears the enraged roar of the demon, the Doom Slayer finds himself in a clearing. A wide, clear area within the ruined arena in the very middle of it. This is the kind of space that he can use. Looking back, Doom Slayer watches a clawed hand carve through the wall of the small vacinity. The clawed hand had actually carved through the stone pavement clean before the entire body pushes through without effort. Dust and debris does not hide the snarling glare of the reptilian demon. The Doom Slayer looks down at his weapon, which no longer has the golden-yellow aura. The Haste power-up has already been used up. Regardless of the loss of the impressive speed, his running speed is still impressive enough compared to the slower beast. Acting quickly, the Doom Slayer pulls out another new weapon to use. A smaller, thinner, white firearm developed by the UAC Mars Base using enchancements of Argent Energy. A perfect deadly high-tech weapon, the new and improved Plasma Rifle could do more damage than the Heavy Assault Rifle. As much as Doom Slayer hates to admit it. He turns to face the beast advancing at him, and he opens fire. Bright, elecrocuting balls of plasma travel towards the beast in a single relentless stream. The balls of pure plasma hit against the beast's hide, resulting in the energy sizzling and scattering into dissolving volts.

Unfortunately, that is all it does. The Argent-powered plasma that could fry a demon's skin does nothing but wash over the beast's skin. Creating small amounts of steam, the volts travel into the pores, leaving no burns. This kind of observation does not cross the Doom Slayer's mind. His mind has been consumed in his hatred towards the monster long before logic could be a thing to him. He keeps a pull on the trigger to continue firing more of the plasma balls at the beast. Seeing that the plasma start to annoy the beast, he decides to charge at it head-on. However blinded he may be, he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Because unlike the weapons he previously used, the Plasma Rifle has more variety. The beast roars in its anger at the Doom Slayer, making a charge of its own. The entire arena might as well be shaking in tremors under the monster's stomping feet. The very stone cracks as if it is walking carelessly on glass. The Doom Slayer pays no further attention to this as he bathes the beast with plasma. It may be tough against the bullets and pellets of his guns, but it is not invincible. He has always followed the morale of killing these demons: if it bleeds, he can kill it. If he can stun it, he can MAKE it bleed!

As he closes the distance between him and the beast, the Doom Slayer looks down at the plasma rifle. The diffusion chamber unit attached to the muzzle is beginning to separate by the collecting heat. The internal heat being caused by the continuous firing of the plasma energy. Taking note of this, the Doom Slayer ceases the barrage. For a second of the beast closing in, he raises his rifle slightly upward. With a sharp pull of the trigger, the plasma rifle launches a plasma projectile at the monster. The projectile is fired as a much larger, more energized version of the usual plasma munition. The Stun Bomb soars over at the beast. It strikes a direct hit against its face, exploding into a shower of sparks and electricity. The bright explosion resulting from the impact blinds the monster. A web of surges spreads across its face and travels down its entire neck. Behind his visor, the Doom Slayer watches as the Stun Bomb has done its work. Its flesh may have been immune to the flesh-peeling plasma, but it can not toughen up against a stunning weapon. He has got him, now. In the midst of its stunned being, the beast suddenly finds itself staggering forward. Meeting the beast face-to-face, the Doom Slayer jumps. He activates the copper crucible, forcing the plasma rifle to release the collect heat in a powerful heat blast.

It was only a couple of seconds before Godzilla snaps out of his dizzying condition. He does not know what happened, but he was blasted by a projectile much larger than the pitiful plasma. For some reason, it made him feel utter dizzyness and confusion. He assumed that his mind is much stronger than this. It could have made him in this condition any longer, though, which is enough to feed even more to his hatred. Although, he is a bit impressed; that actually worked on him. He had a split second of recover before another blast strikes above him. His eyes catch an aftershock of scorching plasma that spreads around them. Not too far around them, but does not make him ignore the heat and concussive energy that washes over him. If this armored enemy thinks that this is enough to injure him, it is dead wrong. Compared to the plasma, the heat does nothing more than make him aware. Regaining his composure, Godzilla takes a stomp forward. Snapping his head, he looks over his shoulder to see the being had jumped over him. His eyes narrow at the humanoid turning around at him. Its weapon still drawn to attack again. Still thinks he is stunned, eh? Right as the plasma projectiles strike him from behind, Godzilla prepares his tail. Batter up.

The armored being's boots land onto the stone when Godzilla's tail slams against its side. His eye catches the being blasted away from the powerful blow. Sent flying, the creature crashes with its shoulder against the stone, sliding with rock against thick metal. Taking pleasure in what that brought, Godzilla turns with an animalistic grin. Asshole did not expect that. As he advances towards the armored warrior, he notices the white weapon that it had let go. The weapon lays without the hands of its user, and Godzilla sneers at the thing. Humans and their advanced technology prove nothing but their inevitable self-destruction. Nuclear weapons, military might, mechanical monsters, oxygen destroyers...it all disgusts Godzilla. With hardly a second thought, he steps forward towards the humanoid adversary. In his wake, a foot crushes the plasma rifle under the strength within his muscular leg. Surges of plasma erupt from underneath, but Godzilla only keeps walking. He clenches his claws and charges his internal power. His dorsal plates flash in azure blue, preparing to blast the adversary into bits. That is when he notices the armored adversary...pulling out a new weapon to use against him. A long, wide yet semi-flat high-tech weapon in a metallic-white hue. The long barrel of the weapon has a gap traveling right to the steel flechettes. The armored being holds the weapon with one handle at the side and another at the very back.

Where the hell is this guy keeping these things?

Holding his Gauss Rifle in his hands, the Doom Slayer's teeth grit behind under his helmet. That was just a tail smack, but it took a huge chunk of his armor. Again! His anger only grows by the annoying red alarms of his armor that ran out of armor points. That kind of physical strength can only be compared to the "Titan". The Titan was WAY bigger than the beast that stands before him, but it seems to be much stronger than the three-story hell-spawn. Rising to his feet, the Doom Slayer grips onto the trigger of the powerful weapon. It is not the most powerful weapon, but its power can rip through multiple demons in his wake. In the moment of roaring noise, the Gauss Rifle creates a small wave at the center of the weapon. Being a portable railgun, it is always required to charge in order to fire. Only for a second, though. With no further charging needed or hesitation, the Doom marine lets go of the trigger, forcing the Gauss Rifle to release the collected energy. Through the gap of the cannon, a thick lance of energy launches right at the beast. A direct hit against its chest, consuming half of its body in a blast of light. A powerful punch from the weapon, despite a direct hit, only stops the beast's advance. The monster must have breached for a second, testing how much it would hurt it. Once it sees that does nothing, the beast continues marching to him.

This does not surprise the Doom Slayer; many demons tougher than a Hell Knight can withstand one shot of this weapon. Pulling the trigger again, he charges the energy within the Gauss Cannon again. A second blast of energy straight at the monster at the same exact place. The blast impact gives the same result, but this time, the monster does not stop. It simply ignores the hit as if it is not injured. It almost seems that it ignores the injuries like most demons; if there is any injuries visible from the onslaught. Realizing that the monster is not going to stop, the Doom Slayer makes the quick decision to back away. A smart decision, he must admit, for by a split second his eyes catch a flash of blue from the monster's back. The Slayer of Demons moves to his left, barely avoiding the same damned nuclear power. The lance of the monster's nuclear fire leave only a huge scorch mark on the side of the Gauss Cannon. It was not even close to the lance. Going around the ruined wall that now separates him and the monster, the Doom Slayer takes a few seconds to form a plan to kill this thing. Looking right in front of him, he realizes something glowing above a pillar not far from him. A purple, flaming orb float above the hellish stone; a Quad-Damage. If this is one of Hell's most powerful big-shots that can even shrug off the Gauss Cannon, he will need all the help he can get.

Lowering his weapon, he pulls out a small hand-held device that would be big enough to be a grenade. Despite its potential of being a hand-held explosive device, this small creation of technology is anything but. The device that can create a hologram. Demons are often big enough of dumbasses to fall for the holograms even though he is not far away. Squeezing the handle of the device in his gauntlet hand, he pushes the red button with his thumb. And stepping, he goes off to the pillar holding the Quad-Damage. He knows that the hologram has already been activated. It would stand right there until its functionality has run out.

Stepping around the ruined wall, Godzilla pushes a hand through the cobblestone that is in his path. The cobblestone making up the wall crumbles with no effort at all, becoming nothing but loose bricks. As he enters another open land of the arena, his eyes quickly catch the armored being. He is more than prepared to continue his advance, but there is something...off about it. The armored adversary almost looks like it is just standing there, completely oblivious to the tall monster marching behind it. Godzilla narrows his eyes, wondering if this enemy has really gotten stupid enough to forget about him. It is when his eyes catch movement, and to his realization, it turns out that the real enemy is running to a pillar. It must have dropped this decoy, thinking that it would distract him. Well, it sure distracted him for a second. He will give it that. He is many things, though, but he is not stupid. Letting out an enraged roar, Godzilla charges his dorsal plates in a flash of light. He fires his atomic ray yet again, hoping to land a direct hit this time.

Turning back to see his enemy, the Doom Slayer's visor is suddenly filled with blinding light. Acting fast yet again, he moves aside to avoid the radioactive doom. Allowing the atomic ray to sear past him, he also has the ray blast against the thick trunk of the pillar. Carving right through the stone, the very breath of the monster forces the pillar to crumble loudly. Even seconds before the ray dissipates, the pillar collapses as it was cut in two. Bringing the flaming Quad-Damage with it, it shatters against the floor of the arena. This is perfect for the Doom marine; less work for him to bring the gold. Moving quickly to the power-up, he takes a swift turn around to face the monster. Looking at the monster now, all that he could see is blue flames escaping its maw. The furious glare in its eyes and the snarling show of its teeth. It is not the kind of demonic fry that is just plastered onto the face of a demon, but it is genuine hate. The kind of hate that the Doom Slayer returns in kind. Raising the Gauss Cannon at the beast, he forces the weapon to charge more of its energy. Within its launch chamber, the weapon begins to release a form of ionized gas. Standing his ground, the Doom Slayer readies the Guass Cannon to fire its Siege Mode ability. As he finally releases the trigger, the cannon fires a complete blast of energy.

A huge, spiraling ball of energy is the result of the cannon's released blast. As soon as it strikes the monster, the Doom Slayer has reached the Quad-Damage. His Praetor suit burns in an aura of purple power, putting immense strength into the tools of destruction and maiming. And he knows the perfect weapon to use it for. His eyes never leaving the monster, who still stands after the blast, he switches from his Gauss Cannon into the Chaingun. The D12, the largest and heaviest chaingun ever made in his universe, is one of the only "primitive" guns to infuse with Argent Energy. With this energy to overdrive its firing mechanism and the firepower of two hundred and twenty thousand PSI, one would guess that it should be in-place as a component of an aircraft. Those who say that have no real strength like the Doom Slayer has. Only with his own two hands, the Chaingun built with multi-barrel Gatling rotator and addition crucibles would look like carrying a water gun. He is not going to give the monster a taste of this ordinary chaingun, though. That sounds too good for this bastard. Using a mechanism within the chaingun, the Slayer morphs the weapon to open into three triple-barreled turrets. Complete with a thick ammunition drum built into each side of the wide weapon. Formed into the Mobile Turret mode, the loaded chaingun revs all of the three clusters. At the very second after he squeezed the trigger, the powerful turret of a gun opens fire.

With the applied power of the Quad-Damage and the added fire power and firing rate, the volley of fifteen-millimeter slugs is overwhelming. Like an endless wave of arrows, the bullets soar at Godzilla. The bullets punch into the hide of the Kaiju but only by the slightest. Seeing the armored pest through the light of its guns, Godzilla grits his teeth. Like many militaries have not tried to use this kind of weaponry before. No matter how many bullets the creature seems to able to throw at him, none of it could compare to even the most basic of humanity's anti-Kaiju weaponry. There is some applied power behind these bullets, that Godzilla can sense, but even so. With little to no effort, Godzilla marches forward. Like before, the bullets that strike at the hide of his torso only bounce off. His ears are already picking up the echoing sounds of empty bullet shells clanking against the stone floor. The sounds can be equivalent to bells continuously ringing. It is as he gets closer when he notices the bullets actually doing some real damage. Not by much, but Godzilla ignores what little injury little bullets would inflict. As he presses on, his eyes narrow at the armored creature backing away. It must have realized that its weapon is not working on him. He is not playing this game.

With a flash of his dorsal plates, Godzilla kicks the stone right out of the ground when he charges. The armored creature seems to be backing away, although not as quickly, as it continues to spray its bullets at him. It is confident that the bullets would shred Godzilla, and that is fine by him. More of the caliber rounds start to punch into his hide, even in the slightest. Which makes him question on how much power that purple flame had given the armored fiend. Since he could absorb other types of energy himself, he has no doubt that that purple flame could be absorbed into him as well. He could only guess that this kind of energy is rare in this Hell. All that questioning is pushed aside when he steps into a close enough distance. About five feet between him and his adversary. By this distance, the armored enemy probably knows that he has gotten too close for comfort. The two turrets that had opened from the main weapon shrink back into the metallic shell. Like three heads of Ghidorah being clipped to one. With this mechanism gone, his enemy can somehow move as quick as before already. His eyes following his enemy, Godzilla notices it trying to dodge his atomic ray. Unfortunately for it, an atomic ray is not what he was trying to use.

Of course, none of the chaingun's ammunition is going to be able to shred the monster's hide. Only a few scratches! The Doom Slayer damns this demon's existence and the question that enters his mind. What is this thing even made of!? Switching his chaingun to the super shotgun, he takes a quick shot at the monster. As soon as the pellets explode from the barrels, though, a mighty clawed hand swipes at the gun and his arm. Blue, electrical surges snake across the monster's arm, tipping the claws with glowing brute power. The entire hand smacks against the shotgun-and the entire weapon explodes into pieces! Left in smoking ruin, all that is left of the super shotgun is the crunched handle in the Doom Slayer's hand. The Doom Slayer looks down at the handle, in a sudden mixture of hatred and shock. Shock of the one go-to weapon in killing demons suddenly useless. Hatred for the asshole that destroyed it. Now, he wants nothing more than to shove a chainsaw in this thing's stomach, shredding out chunks of its hellish guts. Before the thoughts of murder could occur in his head, his visor is filled with the same azure-blue flash. Like Hell it is going to try another trick! Pulling back his arm, the Doom Slayer grabs onto a Frag Grenade. One that he saves for a situation like this. His gauntlet hand grabbing tightly onto the explosive sidearm, he swings a right hook at the monster that now stands mono-e-mono. With a pull of the safety switch, his gauntlet fist succeeds in meeting with the monster's snarling teeth. To his realization, so does the monster's left swing at his direction...

Two explosions blossomed at the exact moment between the two. Of the two, the Doom Slayer is the one who is sent spinning from the cloud of smoke. His side being the first to hit the ground, he barely rolls back to his feet. His boots quickly stopping his slide away from what had just happened. That claw swipe has given more than any of the demons he faced ever could give. It has taken ALL of the remaining argent energy that kept his armor protective. The strike has taken so much damage that it has left deep scratch marks upward in the breastplate. Puffs of smoke still slithers from his now damaged armor; a testament of the power behind the monster's claws. He looks up to see what kind of damage, if any, that he had left on it. Even through the thick smoke, he can see that the monster is just standing there. Its tail moves slowly upward before lowering back to the stone ground. As the smoke disappears, the Doom Slayer is allowed to see what he was afraid of. The grenade did absolutely nothing to the monster. He notices that the monster is glaring back at him. Its nostrils blow out smoke from the explosion, and then it opens its own maw at its right. It spits out the few shrapnels of the grenade that managed to get into his mouth. Those metal shards might as well have been toothpicks to the monster.

It is at this moment when the Doom Slayer begins to question everything about this fight. The fact that throughout the fight, nothing was being blasted out of him. Ammunition, argent energy, vitality energies...none of that was been forced out of the monster's hide. No matter how much he has been throwing at it. He is beginning to question on whether or not this thing really is a demon. If it is not a demon, then what the hell is it even doing here? And how can something so animalistic have such an emotion of hate that can rival even his? Or has that much power to wield? All that questioning in his mind has all been evaporated into one answer. One answer that is good enough to refuel his anger. This thing is something plain and simple: a monster. It must have been as much of a powerful threat to the mortal world of Earth as it has been to the demons in Hell. That there is a good reason why it is here of all places. Some time ago, he was a part of the demon-slaying Night Sentinels, warriors like him who would keep the mortal world safe from the demons of Doom. He had taken a promise long before he even became one of them. A promise that he is willing to keep-by killing this abomination! He just needs something to refuel his praetor suit. Something to keep him alive.

Fortunately, an unwilling aid has just come in. Both the Doom Slayer and Godzilla have their attention towards the loud roars echoing in Hell's air. Roars that sound to be coming from all directions outside of the arena. Apparently, the that they were both lured into has gotten them worked up. The Doom Slayer turns his head to heavy footsteps crunching on the steps of the tier above them. The suspense of what is to come does not last long as one Hell Knight jumps over the edge of the arena. Its heavy feet land onto the ground, leaving little but blown dust in its wake. The eyeless, muscular demon turns to snarl at the Doom Slayer. At the moment one Hell Knight has made his presence known, two more join it. Two more Hell Knights have come to have a piece of the Unchained Predator. Most demons are like sharks in an ocean, but Doom Slayer can be something worse than any shark. Under his visor, the Doom Slayer makes a grin across his lips. This is exactly what he needs. With few options of loaded weapons to use, thanks to his fight with the monster, he pulls out an ordinary combat shotgun. It is not as deadly or as flashy to deal with demons as the now-broken super shotgun, but for these demons, it gets the job done.

Godzilla, although wanting to continue the fight regardless, is now going to be busy himself. Low-tone shrieks catch the Kaiju's attention, making him turn his head to the sky. Or, Hell's standard of "sky". At first glance, what Godzilla has seen floating around could be described as revolting balloons of flesh. Up close, though, these balloons of flesh would turn out to be flying mouths of razor-sharp teeth. A single green eye is all each of these disgusting vermin has to see. Small spikes protrude from the red carapace on their bodies. Their frail, useless arms and legs hand below what Godzilla guesses to be the necks. This time, there is only a pair of these floating Cacodemons. They both look down to notice the Kaiju below, appearing to have spotted him. Whenever these things do see a target, this Godzilla is certain, they do act like actual predators. What they do to get their meal, however, is what he would view to be disgusting. Yet clever at the same time. While he leaves his armored adversary, Godzilla readies himself to deal with the flying balloons swooping down at him. Although, this focus is cut off when he feels a tremor under his feet. Frowning, he turns around to see the thing responsible for the tremors.

And what greets him catches him by surprise. The tremors that are shaking the arena happen to come from something much larger than the demons he had faced. In fact, this demon appears to be the largest one he has ever seen in this Hell. That alone says a lot. The large, mighty thing has some form of hard carapace as biological armor. Something that most higher demons seem to have. Except this one's legs appear to be as thick as an elephant's. The towering hellspawn seems to also have armor plates, with the same green color that happens to be on the other armored being's. The thing that gets his attention the most is the large, orange left arm. A fusion of human technology and demon flesh, it seems, constructed to be some kind of arm cannon. The other is more like the rest of the demon's body, if not for a thick armor plate with an attached wrist claw. Looking up, he notices the Cyberdemon looking down at him with its four orange eyes, giving an evil grimace with its teeth. Its antler-like horns seeming to be a demon lord's eyebrows. For some weird reason, the Cyberdemon almost reminds him of a wingless, less-intimidating version of Destoroyah. Even the demonic spawn of the Oxygen Destroyer would not result in being a cyborg to be so terrifying. When the Cyberdemon would expect Godzilla to back down in fear, he will give it the opposite. A roar of challenge. He only hopes that this Cyberdemon will prove better of an opponent than these disgusting worms!

To such defiance, the Cyberdemon could not feel any different. As if it is just given a new play thing. Raising its clawed right arm, the demon channels the red lightning of Argent Energy into its own being. It swings its arm down, slamming its forearm into the hellish pavement. The arena itself answers its call, sending a wave of the released Argent Energy across the ground. Suddenly two walls erupt from the ground itself, trapping itself and Godzilla into a narrow path. Looking left to right, Godzilla realizes this. Interesting ability this one has. He could tell that this demon was not put together by demons alone. Why humans would want to create a cyborg out of this thing is beyond him. Humans are always stupid when messing with things they do not understand. Yet still, this one seems to be in much significance to be able to turn the very earth into a weapon. Despite this new encounter, Godzilla stands his ground at an energy wave suddenly thrown at him. He allows the yellow energy to slam against his torso, passing him with no apparent injury. With a hateful snarl, he charges at the Cyberdemon. Another energy wave is swung from the large demon's right arm, aimed right at Godzilla's throat. This, like the last one, does little to slow him down. Seeing this, the Cyberdemon roars, his maw letting out sparks of fire from deep within its throat. Its back burning with the flames of its thrusters, the towering demon charges to meet with Godzilla.

As it does so, the spiked walls trapping them crumble into nothing. The Kaiju and the Cyberdemon clash for the first time. In their collision, the Cyberdemon thrusts its cybernetic right leg forward. The impact of the demon's thick calf against Godzilla's torso stops the royal Kaiju. Only for Godzilla to grab onto the carapace in his claws. Looking down at the puny lizard, the Cyberdemon's grimace could not physically be more of a grin. That feeling of malice slowly disappears when it sees Godzilla's eyes meet its own. Opening his maw, the Kaiju King forces his dorsal plates to flash with his energy charging. Not even giving him the chance, the Cyberdemon gives a kick against the smaller beast. That kick sends Godzilla sliding back, but his dorsal plates have already finished crackling in the charging. The Cyberdemon growls, raising its arm cannon to fire its own weapon. A barrage of missiles launched from within the four smaller barrels of the arm cannon. Many of the missiles land their target, igniting explosive destruction around Godzilla. The fire and hot metal of human technology force the rock of the arena ground to explode into pebbled chunks. Dust and smoke cloud the figure of the Kaiju that stands all the same. To the Cyberdemon's shock, the dark smoke parts like a sea when Godzilla's atomic ray punches out. The atomic ray slams against the Cyberdemon's right arm. When the demon so arrogantly believes that it will be the same as any "advanced technology", it feels the entire shoulder explode.

Godzilla grins at the Cyberdemon's roar of pain. He steps forward to watch the demon's organic arm fall lifeless onto the ground. The towering demon, as terrifying as it may be to mortal humans, has buckets of its demonic blood spraying from the wound. Bet that must be very upsetting. Before he could press on the attack, he is suddenly blinded by a blob of green bile. The green bile, which is apparently toxic sludge from within a Cacodemon's gut, would have the heat to melt a human's flesh. This toxic spew, however, is nothing more than sludge of harmful radiation. To Godzilla, this feels like being covered by a beverage. The toxic sludge in this Hell has been one of the main reasons now how Godzilla lasted this long, but why he stuck around longer than he should have. As his hide soaks up the radiation within the toxic sludge, he turns his head to the creature responsible. His ears pick up the snarls of an approaching Cacodemon. He swings his tail to smack against the demon's fat mouth, shattering most of its teeth. The Cacodemon floats away, shrieking in agony. The second demon, however, is closer than Godzilla expected. During his fight with the Cyberdemon, he had allowed these flying monstrosities to come close enough to set their little trap. Even as the second Cacodemon opens its wide mouth to chomp onto his shoulder, he did not fall into their trap. They have fallen into his.

His head turns when he hears a gurgling cry from the first demon. His tail must have forced its jaw to hang open. The demon could try to sink its upper teeth into him regardless. And so, he allows it. While the second demon proceeds to swallow Godzilla's entire arm into its gullet, like an idiot, the Kaiju King's dorsal plates flash. Godzilla opens his maw to let out a blue flash, but no atomic ray comes out. Instead, every pore in his hide explodes, releasing a powerful nucelar pulse. The massive shockwave of Godzilla's nuclear energy blasts against the internal flesh of the Cacodemons. The demon that had just sunk the tip of its teeth into Godzilla's chest has its upper jaw shredded. The shockwave's sheer power carves through every flesh and bone, blasting the demon into bits. The second demon is not as fortunate. Having Godzilla's arm deep into its gut, the surging power forces its body to explode from within. Its entire internal structure is reduced to mush right before the outside could be effected. It is given a sweet release when it too becomes reduced to smithereens; just like its comrade. As the smoking chunks of flesh lay around him, Godzilla opens his eyes. The nuclear pulse was able to rid his eyes of the toxic sludge, much to be satisfaction. That satisfaction does not last very long when he looks up at missiles flying at him from above. Someone is pretty pissed at him.

A few blasts from his combat shotgun would be enough for the Doom Slayer to kill one Hell Knight. More effective and less ammo used when using a charged shot. The three rounds spurt out by the charge forces the Hell Knight decapitated. Where the demon's head once was, the stump of a neck begins spraying out blood and Argent Energy onto the Doom Slayer's boots. Green and blue energies absorbed into the Doom Slayer's suit, it gives him the vitality and armor lost earlier. The Doom Slayer does not take the time to appreciate this, however, as he had already given such appreciation long ago. Now, it is just something to walk with. He never pays attention to anything but killing these hellspawns. If he did, he would have fallen victim when the second Hell Knight charges in to strike him. In a predictable showcase of strength, the demon pulls back its arms before swinging them in an enraged swing upward. Its claws would have cleaved into the flesh of any man, but not the Doom Slayer, of course. Moving aside the angry marine dodges the Hell Knight's attack, forcing the demon to leave an opening for his shotgun. One blast in the back causes the demon to stagger forward, snarling. The Doom Slayer turns his head to a shadow cast over him. The third Hell Knight has thought of leaping in the air to slam him, but the Doom Slayer has done this in more ways than he could count. And he is not sure if these demons even come back to remember that. Making a quick dash away from the staggered Hell Knight, he allows the thrid demon to smash right next to its comrade. Now with them both in one good position, he raises the shotgun to fire a new round. The combat shotgun doubling slightly as a grenade launcher, the gun launches an explosive shot right between the two demons.

Given the devastating explosion of a frag grenade, the result is tasteful to the Doom Slayer. The concussive force of the explosive blows the Hell Knight to a bloodied corpse. As for the last knight, it is not as fortunate to die so easily. Staggering back with blood spilled from its shattered chest armor, it falls into the gauntlet clutches of its killer. The killer that has adapted and built to destroy demons stronger than the Hell Knight ages past. The demon turns around to roar at the Doom Slayer, only to have a fist connect to its jaw. The nigh-superhuman power behind Doom Slayer's punch never ceases to shock a demon. Its bottom jaw is sent clean off its head, leaving it choking in its own blood. Too stunned to even acknowledge this, it also takes a hard right hook right into its forehead. Like a sledgehammer on a human's skull, the fist of the Slayer obliterates the Hell Knight's head. Its hellish brains splattered and its body broken, the demon's lifeless body collapses to the ground. Turning his back on the corpse, the Doom Slayer considers rejoining the battle with the monster. Right now, where he can see, the monster is apparently busy fighting a Cyberdemon and a pair of Cacodemons. And to his surprise, the monster is winning. He has become fully aware that the monster is not a demon but a mortal beast, yet it still fares greatly against one of the most powerful demons. The very sight of the monster triggers his powerful anger once more. He needs more than just refueling his armor. He will need something much more useful.

Of course, that will have to wait. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he hears a loud, pig-like roar. Turning his head, he finds the source of said repulsive sound. A massive, bulky shape of Pinky suddenly appearing a few feet away. The tusked, armored demon has the dark pink at most areas of its body. Hence, "Pinky". Sounds cute, but these demons are anything but. Scrapping one of its wide feet, the Pinky snarls at the Doom Slayer. Despite his urge to rip into the Pinky's maw, he notices something else. Looking past the demon, he sees a green sphere sitting on an open space between two torched altars. Within the green sphere, a grinning skull glares back at him with a pair of red eyes. That skull-faced sphere is the all-too-familiar face of Invulnerability. The Doom Slayer gives a slight nod; that will work. Though, he will have to go through Pinky, first. Under his visor, he grins. He has just the perfect tool. Putting away the shotgun, he switches to an entirely primitive weapon. Bloody, deadly, and simple enough, he holds in his hand a Mixon Beavertooth Painsaw; the hungry chainsaw. Wrapping his armored fingers around the handle of the starter rope, he gives a harsh pull. The chainsaw's engine roars, answering the Doom Slayer's call for carnage. Pulling the trigger, he makes the chainsaw shriek with its teeth rapidly spinning. Not taking the chainsaw's mechanical roar for intimidation, like every demonic dumbass, the Pinky lowers its upper body before it charges. It open its large mouth, revealing its large and puncturing teeth. Like a charging battering ram, it could have the brute force that can blast through thick barricades.

Despite this, the Doom Slayer gave it a chance to run away. The Pinky closes in on the Doom Slayer with no time at all, but a good kick to the jaw is enough to stop it. The Pinky wails as it collapses chin-first onto the ground. It is only a second before the demon recovers, but it does not matter. The teeth of the Doom Slayer's chainsaw meets the armored nape before it could. Like a butcher knife through fresh meat, the chainsaw carves into the Pinky's neck within seconds. The wailing of agony was cut short by only the first second of the process. Its entire head is removed from its body at the second. Such brutality comes with a big reward, forcing the corpse of the demon to explode with ammunition. The golden parts of all of the ammunition for his entire arsenal absorbed into his Praetor suit. No demon gets in the Doom Slayer's way. He looks down at the chainsaw icon in his HUD. The bigger the demon, the more fuel he needed. It was a Pinky, so it did not require too much. Just more than enough for what he has in mind. Giving a slight kick to knock the Pinky's dead arm aside, he jogs to the two flaming altars. Stopping with his boots being a mere foot away from the green skull, he takes no extra step in taking it. His Praetor suit absorbs the power of the Invulnerability power. Green energy slithers into his body, causing his eyes to glow yellow. His vision wiped of the fiery reds and yellows of Hell, replacing it with a dark black, white, and gray.

He has only thirty seconds on the clock, as all power-ups have. He needs to pull a fast one.

The large opening of the arena has become a sea of fire surrounding Godzilla. The Cyberdemon that he has so smugly pissed off has sent a barrage of missiles. They rained down upon him, but they did not seem to aim directly at him. They just struck the ground around him; save for a couple that happens to hit him. Even then, the worst of the Cyberdemon's explosives does nothing to Godzilla. At least most war machines used against him would have the common courtesy to fire all of their missiles at him. Right as he got that idea, his eyes look up at a stream of missiles soaring past the flames. Shutting his eyes, he allows the missiles to bathe him in fire and smoke. He walks forward, not being slow down. The concussive force behind the explosions is not enough to tear at his hide. When he feels the sudden nothingness, he opens his eyes to see an infuriated Cyberdemon. Standing outside of the sea of flames, the Cyberdemon roars at Godzilla, demanding bloodshed. Godzilla, on the other hand, only keeps walking towards it. As an insult to injury, he raises a clawed hand to his shoulder, and he swipes away the dust.

Angrily, the Cyberdemon readies itself into a stance. Its back thrusters firing up, the demon takes one ground-shaking step. By the sheer power of the thrusters, the Cyberdemon soars at Godzilla in the speed of a raging truck. It would use its own body mass to pulverize the insignificant beast. Prepared for this, Godzilla curls his upper lip. His dorsal plates flash in the usual azure-blue power, charging his internal nuclear power. He stops marching towards the demon in this instant. He stands his ground, letting out a primal growl at the incoming train of a demon. Not like a speeding train would hurt him, anyway. Raising a foot above the ground, he brings it back down in a powerful stomp, creating a cobweb of cracks across the arena. The Cyberdemon looks out to notice this. It is beginning to experience a feeling that it never had before: doubt. It is beginning to feel like this was a bad idea. Before the bulk of both demon and Kaiju could meet, the atomic energy charged within Godzilla's body releases, sending another surge of his nuclear pulse. Like before, all that surrounds the mighty beast explodes and disintegrates within the wave of destructive force. Including the thick carapace that protects the Cyberdemon's torso.

The gruesome snapping and the loud gushes of the crushed carapace are drowned out by the Cyberdemon's roar of complete outrage. The power of the shockwave sent by this lizard is enough to stop it! Sent staggering back, the demon growls. It remembers its weaponized arm, and it feels a sadistic feeling of confidence once again. Aiming the gun down at Godzilla, a bright orb of energy grows from within the large center barrel. The orange glow begins to surge with the Argent Energy ready to be unleashed, waiting to sear the flesh of a mortal soul. As the arm cannon charges, multiple lasers are summoned from the arm, targeting at Godzilla. The targeting would track the demon's target no matter how much it dodges, but the Kaiju King is not planning on trying to. The charging does not take as long as Godzilla expected. The thing that Godzilla did expect is a huge laser erupting out from the mechanical arm cannon. His vison blinded by the same orange glow as the Argent Energy burns against half of his upper body.

The laser fired from the arm cannon burns out as quickly as it was fired. Standing before a dark cloud, the Cyberdemon gives a demonic scoff. That feeling of confidence is quickly killed off once again, however, when its four eyes widen at the sight of blue flashes. The light that pierces through the smoke is the first to be seen. As the smoke spreads and shreds itself apart, it reveals Godzilla still standing in the clearing. Completely unharmed by the Cyberdemon's most devastating weapon, the Kaiju glares up at it, unimpressed. To say that the Cyberdemon is dumbfounded by this would be an understatement. The thing must be wondering why Godzilla is even still standing. If the Cyberdemon would think that he is some kind of god, then he would correct it if he could. The laser made of Argent Energy is nothing to him. Not compared to the devastating heat of a nuclear bomb. He knows plenty of the worst that Hell can do. Bend reality to torture him, to toy with his sanity, to turn his own rage against him...but Hell does not know the worst that he can do. Ironically, the only Hell that it can never use is the Hell that Godzilla goes through all his life! Godzilla takes slow steps towards the Cyberdemon, watching the towering beast preparing to charge at him again. With one stroll through a human city, his very presence can create a biohazard. With every breath, he can turn that city into nothing but fire and death. By the sight of him, he is in a constant war with the world. In his rage, his dorsal plates flash, followed by the deepest within his maw. Right as the Cyberdemon begins to charge at Godzilla, an atomic ray bursts out of the monster's maw. The demon roars when the ray explodes against its leg, taking no effort at all to carve through it. Charred bits of the demon's carapace, flesh, and cybernetic parts flay from the blast. Now crippled, the Cyberdemon stumbles forward. Now without an arm or a leg, the demon falls almost helpless to Godzilla.

Now standing right in front of the demon, Godzilla snarls. This power was because of mankind's mistakes. This is his Hell, a burden that he has to live with. These demons should be thankful that it is not theirs. Raising its head at him, the Cyberdemon opens its monstrous mouth. Despite how fearsome it once was, all it could give out at him is a low groan. This, as much as it does not impress him, makes Godzilla tilt his head. A groan? That is the last thing it gives to him? Surely, this demon can do better than that. He gives a bark of a roar at the Cyberdemon, taunting it. The Cyberdemon could only raises its torso with its robotic arm, trying to use it really, for one last shot. It fails to do so, making it collapse even lower to Godzilla's feet. Steam erupts from Godzilla's nostrils, but it mainly from an expression of pity. These demons are always shit at dying. With a shift swipe of his clawed hand, Godzilla sends the upper half of the Cyberdemon's head clean off. Horns, skull, and all clunk against the ground, with its eyes bearing a widen look. With that, Godzilla's eyes follow the collapsing corpse of the Cyberdemon. Loud sounds of a generator shutting down can be heard, confirming its demise. Godzilla turns his head to look at the upper skull still staring at him.

His eyes then catch something in his line of vision. The armored adversary, again. Guess it is time for them to get back to where they left off. Although, he sees the form of the enemy getting closer to him. He realizes that it is charging at him. For all that time that it was attempting to avoid his wrath. Perhaps this "Slayer" has really gotten insane. There is something...off about it. From a while before, he could have sworn that its armor was green. If his vision has not been effected by the Cyberdemon, he could mistaken that this adversary's whole body has become monochrome. It clicks in Godzilla's mind that this monochrome color must be some kind of new ability that it possesses. It will not be enough. With a flash igniting, Godzilla roars. He opens his maw wide to unleash his atomic ray at the armored opponent. Apparently, his enemy has gotten so insane and cocky that it could survive Godzilla's nuclear wrath. He watches as the powerful ray strikes onto the charging humanoid, but to his shock, it does not even stop it. The atomic energy certainly has its body consumed in its light, but the armored entity is still running at him! It is as if his atomic ray, his signature poweful weapon, does nothing to it now! This is not the first time he has encountered something like this, but it still has him dumbstruck.

Having absolutely no time to waste, the Doom Slayer reaches the monster. His visor has been filled with the bright blue that he has now grown adjusted to. The concussive force passes right off of him like smoke thanks to this power, but he can still feel the heat of it. Without the Invulnerability, that heat would have been unbearable. The heat slowly dissapates once the monster shuts off its precious weapon. Right where he needed, the Doom Slayer still bears the sadistic grin of murder. He has it, now. The monster must have been too dumbstruck to respond to him swinging his chainsaw at it. He can not really blame it. To rely on such power to destroy civilizations...only to suddenly realize that it does not do a damn thing to him in this state. He relishes the feeling of driving the chainsaw against the monster's gut. The teeth of the murder weapon of a cutting tool saws into the hide, spraying little amounts of blood. The monster fills his ears with its roar, but the roar is not out of pain or fear. It is out of anger. The monster swipes at him with its claws, left and right, but this is not even budging him. Not even when the monster bashes against his helmet or his damaged breastplate. It makes the Doom Slayer amused that his chainsaw will be gutting this monster alive, and there would not be a damn thing it can do about it.

There is one thing stopping him, though. The hide of the monster is apparently thicker than he thought. Even the chainsaw is taking some incredible effort into eating its way through the outer skin. It takes little to no effort to cut into even a Hell Baron, but god damn, this guy is thick! Despite the monster's inability to even scratch him, it would take a long time for him to get to the juicy innards. He only has a limited use for the Invulnerability and time is of the essence. What is more effective when it comes to the chainsaw? Aim for the weakspot. Taking a wild guess, the Doom Slayer pulls back from the monster's gut, and then swings it down into its collarbone. The engine of the chainsaw roars loudly once more and the teeth begins to eat away into flesh. It is not the flesh of the monster's neck. Much to his frustration, the monster has raised a hand to stop the chainsaw. Gripping onto the spinning teeth, seeming to ignore the small blades slicing away into the palm. Still, the monster roars as it glares down at him. An opened maw releases more of its blue power onto the Doom Slayer. His entire upper body has become consumed, but he keeps pushing forward. His muscles clenching under his armor, he attempts to drive the chainsaw right through the monster's hand. But it never does. The Monster's strength is proven to be more than a match for him. Why will this monster not accept death? Why can this asshole not take it!?

Suddenly, the chainsaw's teeth stops in their tracks. They slowly carve into the flesh of the monster's palm before they stop altogether. The chainsaw has run out of fuel. The blue energy that had bathed the Doom Slayer vanishes, leaving carved rock in their wake. The Doom Slayer's vision readjusts to fade away the brightness, only to see the same snarling face of the monster. To make matters worse, the colors once lost in his vision to the Invulnerability is beginning to blink back to normal. And the Monster seems to be seeing this, too. Acting fast, the Doom Slayer holds onto the chainsaw as he makes a great jump away from the monster. As his boots scrape across the ground, he examines the damage that have been made. Whatever energy this monster is using, it is apparently strong enough the weaken the arena ground. Apparently, the thickest stone of Hell could not withstand its power. His chainsaw was powerful enough to leave a long cut across the monster's stomach, but far from being deep. It bleeds all the same, that much is worth a point, but something is going on in that flesh wound. Skin and flesh seems to be moving, almost as if the wound is slowly sealing up. No wonder this monster is not fazed by a chainsaw; it has an impressive healing factor. Let's see how much he can take from it.

Reaching to his belt, he pulls out a red, transparent orb. A blood-red orb almost wrapped in dark, thorned vines. The Siphon Grenade is not much of an explosive device like a frag grenade. Rather, it is a weapon to use against demons that flourish on Argent Energy. A means of sucking up the energy from demons and feeding it into his suit and body. It could also act as a test to see what this monster is made of. Clenching onto the Siphon Grenade, he pulls his arm back before he chucks it at the monster. The monster just stands there, looking up at the small thing in the air. The monster's eyes follow the grenade falling onto its chest, igniting a wave of red and violet energy. The "explosion" spreads out into a dome that swallows in the monster, searching for a source of Argent Energy to feast upon. In the display of his HUD, the Doom Slayer finds that his vitality is not healing much. It is taking the Argent plasma from the corpse of the Cyberdemon, but not from the monster standing in the red dome. Well, that confirms it: this thing is definitely not a demon. Because one thing is for sure. The monster is not powered by Argent Energy. This thing must draw strength and power from something else.

Sharing the Monster's glare, the Doom Slayer pulls out the heavy, wide weapon in his two hands. The massive weapon was once declared to be the greatest triumph of acsension for the UAC. It was practically worshipped, representing in the twisted philosophy. It was for a damn good reason, too. Its superior use of Argent Energy as weaponized plasma, compared to the Plasma Rifle and the Gauss Cannon, has the power to destroy the most powerful of demons. Some mortals could have even have the endurence to even touch its power without costing their lives. This most superior weapon known to the UAC technology is always known as the BFG nine thousand. Also known as "Big Fucking Gun". Within the ammunition tube built in the gun, the outer shell opens up to reveal the glowing green Argent Energy inside. The side parts of the gun clank open, letting out green electricity surges. Finally, the outer shell closes back up, having the BFG ready for combat.

Taking a step forward, Godzilla raises his chin as he glares at the armored beast. This adversary was so cocky at coming at him with that weird form. It was so eager to gut him with that weapon, like how Gigan would and also fail at. That form has gotten away and now it is suddenly an issue. It gives Godzilla a sense of pride and amusement when the tables turn. How his enemies can be so arrogant with the weapons and forms that they would possess, yet to not give enough respect for that power. Humans with their advanced technology and even genetic mutations of himself fail to realize their mistakes. Even the demons and angels of Hell and Heaven try to use their power to make him bend the knee. Neither would accept that he would do no such thing. This entity is somewhat different from that, but not enough to have his respect. His dorsal plates give out the blue flashes once again, but he cocks an eyebrow at a large and heavy weapon in the armored warrior's hands. He curiously watches the barrel of the weapon creating a green ball of light and heat. The green ball quickly forms into some form of vortex, releasing amounts of electrical surges. He is not sure why, but it looks oddly familiar. Despite this, Godzilla marches towards his adversary. The weapon blasts the green vortex, letting it hover above the ground. With little time, the powerful orb of Argent Energy explodes against Godzilla. Right as the explosion ignites, a second one bursts out a ring of the released energy. Although caught off guard, the green surges that cover his body only make him frown in interest.

The Doom Slayer sees the direct hit that his BFG has landed. Seeing how powerful this monster is, he did not expect the energy to immediately kill it. He did expect the energy to at least paralyze the beast, but it did not even do that. The monster is apparently too strong for that. Paralyzing the monster was a crucial distraction for what he has planned, but it seems that he will need to improvise. Try not aiming at the torso. Raising the BFG, he pulls the trigger of the heavy weapon. The large barrel begins to glow from within, creating a new ball of green Argent Energy. As he releases, the ball of energy blasts at the monster, but this time aimed at the head. The orb of green explodes, blanketing the monster in the blinding burst. The green outburst makes the monster flinch, turning its head away by the surprising hit. Now with it distracted, even by the slightest, the Doom Slayer switches to his rocket launcher. Aiming directly at the monster's feet, he opens fire. Because of the chainsaw glory kill he performed on the Pinky, the ammunition lost in the fight earlier has been fully replenished. With a rapid firing rate, the launcher continuosly fires the missiles at the ground in front of the monster. At the impact of metal and rock, the missiles land destructive blows into the pavement. More of the cracks begin to grow and expand around the monster. In truth, it was the monster that did most of the work. The Doom Slayer only finishes it.

The monster turns its head to the Doom Slayer. Its eyes narrow in its glare, but then they look down by a loud crunch of stone. The monster takes a step back, trying to see what is going on. It is by then that the Doom Slayer sees realization in its eyes. Realization that the ground is giving out. The cobblestone around the mighty beast begins to sink and rise by the pressure. Then, the ground collapses underneath the monster's feet. By the second the sinkhole grows , the Doom Slayer watches the form of the monster quickly disappear into a wave of embers. The dark shadow of the beast falling into the molten lava below. He could not stick around to watch this. His plan worked a little too well. Turning his back on what has become of his newest victim, the Doom Slayer walks away from the ruins of the battle. As he finds an exit hallway and strolls into it, the ground behind him begins to slow down on falling apart. Looking over his shoulder, he takes one last glance at the hellish lava below. Must have been a very painful way to die or the quickest. Heal from that, asshole.

It takes nothing more than about thirty steps for the Doom Slayer to find himself outside of the colosieum. The one moment of relief and peace can never even cross his mind. Whenever one threat is destroyed, he must go out and seek another. He had just now dealt with a monster that is not even a demon, but he does not complain on continuing the hunt. The hunt for the usual prey. As he takes his stroll out of the ancient building, he takes a good look around to see where that hallway had taken him. From one side of the colosieum, the Doom Slayer can see himself standing on a plateau above the lower graveyard of Hell. Although, he also starts to notice something else. Something that gains his immediate attention more than anything else here. Ignoring the crates and equipment of a long-dead UAC expidition, the Doom Slayer looks up at a huge vortex of energy built above Hell's earth. Standing tall on the plateau, the ancient stone and demon magic had constructed a Hellhole. A portal created to travel from their dimension to the mortal world. The Doom Slayer could guess that this portal was created to bring the armies of Doom to Mars. Or worse, Earth. His eyes glare up at the sky, having a blood-red portal prepared to be used by any demon that would walk in. He is not going to give them that chance. If any demon is to come and use this portal, they will have to go through him, first. And when he is done with those who would dare invade the mortal world, he will be going through that portal and kill the demons who have. That is the routine of duty and slaughter that he always follows. He could say that this endless war between him and the armies Doom would never end. He is just fine with that.

Right on cue, the Doom Slayer turns to echoing shrieks through the air. The blood-curdling war cries of the endless grunts that could swarm the most defended human bases. Out of the redness of Hell's fiery mist, numbers of Imps emerge. Their claws swiping fiercely, their palms burning with cinders of fire. Their desire to rip the Doom Slayer to shreds is evident from the hellish orange in their eyes. Or they just have been through such an afterlife that they wish to be freed from their eternal damnation. The Doom Slayer turns fully to the Imp mob and notices an all too familiar item slightly at his left. A floating, red orb bathed in a fire of fury. A fury that the Doom Slayer has a burning equal with. This orb stores his favorite power-up: Berzerk. It is floating right there to allow him to take it, eager to grant these demons their wish.

Before the massacre of the demons can begin once again, the wall of the colosieum suddenly explodes. By a force coming from within, the ancient stone wall of the building has become reduced to raining bricks. From above, the bricks crash onto the Imp mob, crushing the few demons dumb enough to not flee. Their bones snap and their flesh turned to bloodied mush. The Doom Slayer's eyes have caught the sight of what has caused such destruction. A long beam of energy that he now knows all too well on what it is. It is not blue this time, that he is sure, but Hell-red enwrapped in a orange spiral. The rest of the Imps flee from the falling debris, but as they return to the carnage, a roar booms from within the colosieum. The echoing roar certainly gets their attention, having them turn their heads completely away from their exterminator. Deep in the one hallway that the Doom Slayer left the colosieum from, a shadow looms by the instense light of the lava. A shadow that slowly transforms into the actual living beast that the Doom Slayer was anxious of being. And to the sight of what has become of the monster, the Doom Slayer slowly switches his weapons. From the combat shotgun...back to the BFG. No fucking way is this remotely possible.

The intense heat of this Hell's volcanic pits are no joke. The lava in Hell must be the water of this cruel afterlife dimension for a good reason. Molten lava would generally be the end of any monster, but not the Kaiju King. If Godzilla could swim through miles of Earth's lava, from the middle of the Pacific Ocean to Mount Fuji, he could shrug off heat of this intensity. His body was sunken into the molten lava, but within that earth-fire, his own taste for destruction could never be halted. The lava of Hell may be hot to the touch, but nothing is as hot or as destructive as his temper. As thick as the molten material was, it could not hold back Godzilla's spiral ray. Using the awesome power, he had carved a road for him to walk up. He had always been proven to be a bad climber. Using the strength he could muster in his legs, Godzilla reaches the top of the makeshift road. His form consumed in shadow by the brightness of Hell's molten fire. As he continues to stroll deeper down the hallway, his form blocks out the little light that would illuminate within. Not by this pitiful size that Hell has cursed him with, but the shadow that casts from his powerful stature.

Already, his eyes catch a swarm of the Imps running into the hallway. The Imps, like the persistent buggers they are, shriek and thrash to what they deem most vulnerable. The leading demon of the bunch swings its arm at him, launching a fireball. The fireball hits Godzilla in the stomach, but the fire washes off like it was a snowball. The heat does not even bother him as his entire body is steaming from his emergence. Like a lit match to armor fresh from the forge. As much as he would feel like ignoring them, they are in his way. He has more pressing matters to attend to. Breathing in deep, he lets in the heat enter his very lungs. His dorsal plates flashing red, but there is also rays of the hellish color piercing out of his torso. He opens his maw, unleashing the heat he had just breathed in to burst from his gullet. The heat of his spiral ray becomes intense enough to burn his entire mouth. Such a temperature that even molten lava could not compare to. One blast of the spiral ray is more than enough to wipe the mob of Imps from the face of Hell. Reduced into nothing but ash, bones, or nothing at all.

Outside, the monster's hellish breath explodes out of the hallway. However, that is not acknowledged by the rest of the swarming Imps. As half of them went for the beast, the rest go after their hated enemy. The Doom Slayer, in the midst of their attack, grabs onto the wrist of an Imp. The demon assumed it could land a cheat one on him, but it is gravely mistaken when he chucks it over his head. The Imp is sent flying, helpless when the Doom Slayer swiftly turns with his combat shotgun. A blast of pellets is enough to blow the demon in half, bits of its midsection fly above the mob. Given the talen of multi-tasking, the Doom Slayer slams a fist into another Imp while using his other hand to pump the shotgun. With one Imp's skull exploding into chunks, another has an explosive shot to the face. There never came a time when he has ever been overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the demons. Certainly not demons as weak as Imps. An Imp lunges out at the Doom Slayer, but the Doom Slayer once again avoids the fiery claws. As the fire harmlessly burns against his armor, he clutches onto the demon's throat. With the Imp in his grip, he swiftly swings the demon like a mace made of demon flesh. He bashes away numbers of the Imps with their own broken comrade. This does not deter them; let alone stop them from attacking him.

As the Doom Slayer turns towards the mouth of the hall, he glares at Godzilla stepping out. The steam that resulted in the monster's emergence could not be extinguished. The heat of Hell will not allow the heat of the steam to die off. Stepping down to the earth of the plateau, Godzilla sees the Doom Slayer within the huge mess of demon worms. His upper lip curls, revealing his sharp teeth for one last confrontation. His claws spread out before they flex, cracking his battle-worn knuckles. Seeing Godzilla take one step closer is enough for the Doom Slayer. He turns to punch away an Imp, his fist buried in the chest. Pulling his fist back, he switches from the combat shotgun to the BFG. He pulls the trigger, making the weapon charge its green vortex. Despite the fact that a couple of Imps begin to tear at his armor, his focus only remains at Godzilla. Fully charged, the Doom Slayer releases the trigger, unleasging the green vortex. At an instant, the swarm of Imps are burned through by the vortex spreading gree electricity at all directions. The demons effected by the BFG's sheer power take one touch before each of the demons explode. Their bodies quickly reducing to chunks of meat. Despite how many demons it has drilled its way through, the green vortex still travels to Godzilla. It would not stop until it hits a thicker enemy or solid material. Thankfully for Godzilla, he is no Imp.

Using the brute strength in his legs to charge, Godzilla roars. He takes the green vortex, ignoring the explosion that momentarily consumes his body. Seeing this, the Doom Slayer turns his head at the Berzerk orb. The mob of Imps have been instantly wiped from existence by the BFG, giving him the opportunity to go for it. He drops the BFG onto the ground, and then he makes a sprint for the fiery orb. Seeing this, Godzilla's dorsal plates flash in their now-redden glory. For a moment, he rears his head, and then lets out his spiral ray. The Doom Slayer is fortunate enough to be fast enough. He dodges the more powerful atomic ray, which carved chunks of earth from where he once was. By the time he reaches the Berserk, his Praetor suit is quick to absorb its power. It has never been too long since the last time he last used this power. The feeling of having all the rage and the urge to rip and tear coursing in his veins. The Doom Slayer clenches his gauntlet hands into fists, his blood boiling in pure, unadulterated rage. It grows so powerful with the blind hate, and the Doom Slayer never disliked the feeling in the slightest. His vision of Godzilla now infused in a blood-red haze, the Doom marine plans to let the rage all out on him. Gritting his teeth, Godzilla raises his claws in a fighter's stance. His dorsal plates flashing, blue this time, he directs the energy into his own flesh. Only one thing comes to mind in this contest of anger and power between the two: Fight like Hell!

The Doom Slayer moves quickly as he makes the first strike. To Godzilla, the armored warrior moves like a blur. With the force that could obliterate the skull of a Hell Knight, the Doom Slayer swings a fist at Godzilla. The gauntlet connects with Godzilla's jaw, but he does give the monster to react. With one fist supposedly breaking bone, the Doom Slayer swings another, connecting it to Godzilla's throat. The armored knuckles clash with the flesh of the Kaiju, but Godzilla responds in kind. A well-placed palm slams against the Doom Slayer's armored stomach. Charged with nuclear energy conducted into his touch, Godzilla's palm-slam caused an explosive shockwave to send the Unchained Predator back. A second to waste, and another taken for the Doom Slayer to land onto his feet. That strike had caused his armor to lose half of the Argent Energy. He has to be more creative on how to fight this thing. Letting out a snarl, Godzilla makes a charge. The ground around them shakes under the sheer bulk of the monster. When Godzilla's head should have been connecting to the Doom Slayer, the ultimate demon-killer is too quick for the king once more. The Doom Slayer moves aside, making Godzilla miss, but Godzilla foresees this. He makes a sharp turn, sending his tail like a mace at the Doom Slayer. Not forgetting it this time, the Doom Slayer jumps high, avoiding the tail that merely sweeps under his boots. Using the momentum of his jump, he leans back to give himself the striking room. Right in midair, he uses the Jump Boot mechanism to push him forward. Given added gravity momentum, the Doom Slayer pulls back a fist clenched with Berserker rage.

As gravity brings the Doom Slayer back down, his fist comes down at Godzilla. The gauntlet fist crashes against Godzilla's skull, striking right near his eye. As his boots land onto the ground, the Doom Slayer turns his head back to glare at Godzilla. The reaction that Godzilla have causes him to slightly widen his eyes. Godzilla merely turns his head to glare down at him. His own eyes narrow and a rumbling growl is let out through his teeth. The Doom Slayer never has felt fear in his entire life killing these demons. Even to this monster, he refuses to start now. Fuck this thing! With a showcase of enraged strength, he swiftly turns with a hard swing. As quickly as the punch hits Godzilla in the ribcage, the Doom Slayer sends another right after. By the time his other fist slams into Godzilla's jaw again, he swings another. In his growing hate for the Kaiju, the Doom Slayer has become a machine. Moving side to side, avoiding Godzilla swung claws. Godzilla snarls, swining an uppercut at the Doom Slayer, but of course, he misses. Taking an opening, the Doom slayer thrusts an arm in a right hook, hitting Godzilla's side. Godzilla snaps his head at the Doom Slayer. This time, Godzilla has had enough. The Doom Slayer moves under a backhand from Godzilla, but Godzilla is smart enough to think of a back-up strike. Much to his dismay, the Doom Slayer runs right into Godzilla's knee. The Doom Slayer's entire breastplate rattles when his chest connects with the knee of the monster. Such a brute force forces the man flying back once again. Like before, the Doom Slayer takes the second wind and catches himself. Using the Jump Boots, he takes himself over Godzilla.

Now, the Doom Slayer lands onto Godzilla's back. One boot pressing onto the monster's shoulder; whereas the other pushes onto the largest of the dorsal plates. Even by his weight and pressure, the dorsal plates of the monster do not break so easily. Not even a Hell Baron's horns could withstand the pressure behind the Doom Slayer's strength. This fact does cross the Doom Slayer's mind. All he does think is thrusting his arms forward to pull onto Godzilla's jaws. In a quick succession of strength, he grabs onto Godzilla's roaring maw. He pulls in all the strength he could muster, forcing Godzilla head back to him. Having the jaws of the monster in his clutches, the Doom Slayer wastes no time in trying to snap them. Knowing that his strength can break the jaw of a Pinky, he pushes and pulls. The very gauntlets armoring his hands apply pressure onto Godzilla's teeth, causing the metal to be bent and carved. It never occured to the Doom Slayer than Godzilla did not even try to pull his head back. Nor did it occur to him that even if he could not see it, Godzilla still glares up at him. He did not plan to fight back on the Doom Slayer's clever farce of brutality. He planned on pulling out a trump card.

Trying greatly on Godzilla's jaws, the Doom Slayer's red-hazed vision blinds him from the light of the monster's dorsal plates. Despite that, his eyes does notice the shadow cast by it. If that is not enough for him to realize his mistake, he looks down at blue energy escaping Godzilla's throat. The atomic heat burns against his gauntlets, blasting them away from the Kaiju's jaws. And as soon as the Doom Slayer's hands back away, Godzilla's head swings foward with an infuriated growl. Slices of light escape the pores of Godzilla's body, followed by a shockwave exploding from within his atomic core. Sparks and explosions bathe the Doom Slayer's Praetor suit, the powerful force of Godzilla's nuclear pulse sending him right off of him. For a moment, the Doom Slayer's body is sent to defy gravity above Godzilla, but the Kaiju King does not wish to let him go that easily. With a swift swing, a clawed hand grabs onto the Doom Slayer's arm. Before the Doom Slayer could figure out what Godzilla is doing, he is sent back down to Hell's earth with a powerful slam. The back of the Doom Slayer is the first to be buried into the rock, and then his entire body. By Godzilla's sheer strength, one swing is enough to send an adversary Doom Slayer's size down through the dirt. This, however, does not stop the Doom Slayer. Barely pushing himself out of the earth, the only thing that is pushing him through this fight is the Berserker rage still flowing in him. He will use it with every last drop.

He turns to face Godzilla, only for an instant to see Godzilla bending down and swinging his head right at him. He acts quickly and crosses his arms, blocking the impact against his body. This succeeds in saving himself, but it does not stop him from being forced to slide back. Not only that, but the Argent Energy that keeps his Praetor suit durable has been spent. Hearing that damned roar coming out of Godzilla's mouth, the Doom Slayer clenches onto his aching fists. Glaring up at the monster, he just wants the damn thing to shut up! For the first time in many years, the Doom Slayer lets out a roar of rage of his own. He charges forward, thrusting an arm to grab onto Godzilla's jaw again. Is there any other weak points for him to use? If there is any for him to exploit, especially with Berserk, the Doom Slayer has no clue ehere that is. All that there is for him is to either break Godzilla's jaw and tear down his throat or shove the BFG into one of his eyes. Before his gauntlet hand could grab onto Godzilla's jaw, Godzilla snaps his head to the side. His jaws clamp shut, puncturing his teeth into the Doom Slayer's entire forearm. It is at that moment when time feels like it had stopped. The Doom Slayer's glare meets Godzilla's. The Doom Slayer's fist clenches despite the agonizing pressure, but Godzilla's jaws only crush more. If the Doom Slayer wants his jaws so badly, then he will have them. With that, Godzilla thrashes his head only once, his jaws tugging onto the Doom Slayer's arm...

With no effort at all, the Doom Slayer's arm is torn from his body! Even freed from its body, the arm of the Doom Slayer still clenches into Godzilla's mouth. This, Godzilla could feel with his own tongue. As blood begins to spray from the gruesome wound, pain does not enter the Doom Slayer's mind. He had been surprised and caught off guard throughout this entire fight with something that is not even a demon. This, however, is the first time he has truly been shocked at anything. This powerful Praetor suit was once created by what the demons called the Wretch. It was built and adorned to him to have the adamantine strength to destroy the armies of Doom. Even the monstrous Titan, Champion of Hell, could not be able to leave a dent on the armor by the end of the battle. That strength did not stop Godzilla, this cursed monster, from tearing an arm from his body! It is when Godzilla sends hard kick onto his body, an insult to injury, does the Doom Slayer feel real pain. His mind too distracted by the agony, he could not make a thought for a second wind this time. Thus, he crashes back-first into the earth. By the force of Godzilla's kick, the body of the Doom Slayer bounces off once before sliding back altogether. By the time he stops, the Doom Slayer lays there on the ground, figuring out where he even is.

With his back flat on the ground, the Doom Slayer's eyes focus on the red sky of Hell. For what felt like hours, he begins to feel a sense of mortality for the first time. He pushes himself to rise to his feet, but the best he could do is rising to one knee. His left arm has been torn completely from the stump. The wound is not even getting any better; it continues to bleed profusely. His vison is still filled with red, but to his dismay, it is not the red of the Berserk rage. The time to brutally kill Godzilla had just now run out. The red that assaults his eyes is the alarm of Low Health. His armor has been worned down, his one last bit of unstoppable rage has left his body, and most of his weapons used on Godzilla has been proven useless. Even with all of the uselessness that he is now trapped in, the Doom Slayer still refuses to give up. Looking back at the portal to Earth, the Doom Slayer keeps his vow to keep Hell from entering the human world again. Even if it is at he cost of his life. Turning his head to the BFG, the weapon he dropped in favor for the Berserk, he makes a jump towards it. He still has one last punch left in him. Grabbing onto the weapon, he turns to Godzilla approaching him. Now with only one arm, it now has become a challenge for him to take carry the BFG. Using a knee, he aims the BFG at the Kaiju.

There was a time when he shoved the BFG into the mouth of a Spider Mastermind. One mastermind that used to be Olivia Pierce. The woman was once prophecised to make a deal with the devil. She got her wish, but it was not something to last long. Not with the Doom Slayer. He pulled the trigger of the BFG to charge an energy collective so powerful, it obliterated most of the Spider Mastermind's brain. Despite the feeling that this would not work on Godzilla, the Doom Slayer is determined to try. He is too angry to die in the hands of his irradiated foe. He pulls onto the trigger for what could be the last time, causing the BFG to charge the green Argent Energy. Within the barrel, the Argent Energy grows into a new vortex. Larger than it ever was before, the side generators of the weapon grow more intensely in a storm of Argent electricity. The light is hard for Godzilla to ignore. His vision is suddenly filled with this light, annoyng him by its brightness. He could tell that this charging of energy is a showcase of the Doom Slayer giving all its got. Charging his atomic energy, his dorsal plates flicker in red and orange colors. A fusion of red, orange, and yellow grow within Godzilla's opening maw. Snapping his jaws open, Godzilla fires his spiral ray. The Doom Slayer lifts his finger from the trigger, having the BFG unleash the Argent Energy in the form of a beam. The two beams of green Argent Energy and the atomic fiery colors collide, causing a bright flash by the instance of the collision.

The flash spreads throughout all directions, consuming both Godzilla and the Doom Slayer. What the resulting explosion of atomic energy and Argent Energy could do to the ground around them, neither of them may not be able to know. All that would be know for sure is the blast of the energies burning onto the Doom Slayer's armor. The searing pain of the nuclear and Argent destruction onto his body is the only thing he could feel.

* * *

The next thing the Doom Slayer feels is nothing at all. The feeling of heat that consumed him and the searing agony of his wound being cauterized had vanished. The bright glow that blinded his vision quickly fades away. The only remnant of the brightness is blink out of his eyes as his eyes adjust his vision. The Doom Slayer raises a hand to cast a shadow onto himself, helping his eyes. His vision slowly returns to him, only to see the first thing being his hand. Looking onto it, he realizes that his hand is not what it was a minute ago. Where a powerful gauntlet once was, his hand now only wears a brown military glove. This surprises him, but not as much as the feeling of the arm that he thought he lost. Feeling the musculature of his left arm, the arm that he saw ripped off by Godzilla, he raises it to his view. The same military brown glove with nothing else protecting the arm. The armor was stripped from the skin of his arms, showing the bulk developed years past. Looking down, he scans the tan-colored, armored boots that come up to his knees. The green military pants made with deep pockets are also what have become of his Praertor Suit. The only thing that would be remotely similar to the suit, but familiar nonetheless, is the green armor that protects his upper torso and shoulders. Raising his hands towards his head, he touches the old helmet that he wore before he took the Praetor Suit. The old yet similar helmet with a larger visor. This armor was once the armor that he wore when he was just a man named Doomguy. It is like he never did fought the endless war with the demons of Doom.

Lowering his head, he looks around, scanning his surroundings. He has just realized that he is no longer in battle with Godzilla. When he assumes that his BFG obliterated the monster, he finds no BFG in his hands. He could not find the weapon anywhere for that matter. Nor could he find the portal to Earth or the colosieum. Through his visor, the Doom Slayer finds himself surrounded by ruins. Not ancient ruins like Hell's colosieum, but ruins that are more modern. Chunks of cement and debris littered from the destruction of skyscrapers from a city of Earth. The Doom Slayer is not very good at remembering Earth's cities, but he assumes that this must be a city from Japan. Tokyo, to be exact. If the Tokyo tower that still stands over all the wreckage is not the evidence to this assumption, a few destroyed billboards with colored markings confirm it. Marking that would be obvious to be the country's different means of writing. He does not even understand the writings nor even gives a damn. The thing that gets to him is why. Why is he even here instead of Hell? Where did Godzilla go? Did the last fight between them somehow blasted him back to Earth, and a demon invasion already began? Why is it that, in the distance no matter where he turns to, there looks like to be a huge wall surrounding the city? Is there even a point to having this wall if the thing they are trying to defend is already destroyed?

Little would the Doom Slayer know that he is going to get that question answered. Sooner than he realizes. He turns his head when he feets a series of tremors under his boots. The tremors rattle the ground in a slow, heavy pace. As if the tremors are being made by very heavy footsteps. The Doom Slayer glares, and he sharply turns to whatever monstrosity is responsible for the seismic steps. He had a strange feeling that somehow, Godzilla had followed him here. What comes straight towards him, however, is a thick wave of a dust storm. Probably caused by recently-fallen debris that he was not aware of before. The thing that comes after is something that would come out of a man's nightmares. A single, long horn slices out of the dust cloud in its yellow glow. A head with a large red frill pushes through with horn standing on its cranium. The frill crackles with purple surges, evidence of the monster filled with a new form of energy. The face of the monster seems similar to the demons of Doom, but it is somehow seems three times more demonic. A row of sharp, jagged teeth shine in the creature's permanent grin. Its cheeks protrude of three short tusks each. Behind the monster, a pair of huge, draconic wings sprout within the dust cloud. They give one powerful flap, sending the thick cloud to reveal the monster fully. Thick, spiked shoulders carry a pair of small but armored arms. Three-digit claws have the length of daggers, outstretching and closing slowly. A form of a stone-plated flower rests on the monster's chest. A pair of thick, powerful legs crunch the stone pavement with its three-clawed feet. By the sheer weight of the creature, the pavement breaks into cracked slabs of asphalt. Finally, a long tail slowly swings behind the monster with a pincer clamping into the air. In the Doom Slayer's view, the monster stands just as tall as a Hell Baron.

Unknown to the Doom Slayer, the nightmare that approaches him is the murderous beast known as "Destoroyah". The crustacean beast, once a colony of microscopic organisms, was the result of the powerful Oxygen Destroyer. While it was used to kill one unstoppable force of nature, they created something worse. A merciless killer. Many monsters would destroy for instinct or by purpose, but to Destoroyah, he takes great pleasure in inflicting pain. By every spilling of blood, by the sound of every bone snapping in his claws, Destoroyah is always there to laugh at the suffering. Because among the other Kaiju that perished and sent to Hell, Destoroyah is one of the most wrathful. The embodiment of hate among the world of monsters, the blood-thristy crustacean already sees the Doom Slayer with narrowed eyes. As if he has just now been given a new play thing. His wings spread wide, Destoroyah rears his head back with an ear-piercing shrill. A fusion between the earth-shattering roar of a dragon and the blood-curdling shriek of a banshee. By the volume, it sounds mostly like the latter. In his maniacal demand for the Doom Slayer's blood, the monster marches forward towards the marine. Loving to take his time, Destoroyah does not wish to rush on their first meeting. After all...they have all eternity to spare.

Seeing the towering monster coming at him, the Doom Slayer acts quickly. He looks into his inventory, searching for a weapon of some kind to defend himself against this thing. By some luck, he finds only a few selections of weapons still on his person. Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Chainsaw...and the Unmaker. The Unmaker, a weapon that the Doom slayer has not seen in a very long time, remembers the power it possesses against the demons. Taking out the weapon with hardly a second thought, the Doom Slayer has the weapon in his hands. If the BFG is something that is considered highly-advanced and clean by nature, the Unmaker is practically a complete opposite. Made up entirely from the spine and the ribcage of a demon, the bones were encased around a high-tech mechanisms of the most destructive guns. Inscribed with a bloodied pentagram, the Unmaker is the most powerful weapon to feed off of the souls of pure demons. Turning to the huge form that is Destoroyah, the Doom Slayer raises the Unmaker at the monster. Ages have passed since the last time the Unmaker is used, and three red lasers fire at Destoroyah. Spreading out in all directions in front of him, the triple lasers soar at a rapid rate. When the lasers strike onto Destoroyah, the monster shrieks at the energy bolts burning against his exoskeleton. Apparently feeling the agony from the Unmaker, the monster ceases his advance. Destoroyah raises a clawed hand to grasp onto his chest, slowly backing away. Taking note of this, the Doom Slayer follows Destoroyah. He continues firing his Unmaker, watching the malevolent monster bathe in the overwhelming lasers. This hellspawn really think he could get the best of the Doom Slayer. Thought it could just come at him like the Doom slayer is just another mortal man.

This adrenaline of winning the fight, however, does not last long. For a moment, the Doom Slayer realizes that Destoroyah has stopped. The Unmaker continues to spray the countless lasers at the monster, but Destoroyah merely lowers his arm. Turning slowly to face the Doom Slayer, the cruel beast gives a shrilled chuckle. His eyes narrow, and his large frills emit larger purple surges. How pitiful; the man relies too much on the things that kill demons. A demon is what Destoroyah and everyone else sees him as, but he is far from one of those petty Hellspawns. No, he is a monstrous Kaiju. A mutation of one of the most powerful weapons of mass destruction. What sort of "Unmaker" can kill him? Because the gun is made of the bones of a demon? Cute. The time of playing dead is over, and so is this farce. Opening his devilish maw, Destoroyah fires Oxygen Destroyer beam. The purple beam gives off a humming tone as it strikes the ground on where the Doom Slayer once was. The Doom Slayer was quick enough to avoid the beam, of course, moving aside before he could feel the heat. His Praetor suit is no longer the armor he possesses. He is more vulnerable now than before, but he can still be faster than the oversized beast. At least, that is what he thought he could be. He switches from his now-useless Unmaker to his Plasma Rifle, but his hell-bent enemy is too quick to the draw. The older, more rectangular version of the high-tech weapon could not have the chance to have its first shot. Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyer is soon upon the Doom Slayer, filling his visor with bright purple.

The Doom Slayer's armor or his nigh-superhuman durability does not even matter. By the time Destoroyah's beam hit the man, the heat and force behind it strips him of the metal and flesh. Everything that the Doom Slayer was is now reduced to nothing but bones blown to pieces.

The Doom Slayer opens his eyes again. He had a feeling that he was gone the moment he was hit. Looking down at the plasma rifle in his hands, he finds that he is still the older Doomguy. He can not be dreaming about what had just happened. Looking around, he could hear the shrilled cry of Destoroyah through the smoke. A puff of smoke that should have been the remains of his obliterated corpse. He has no time to waste, for Destoroyah shall give him none. Jumping out of the smoke, the Doom Slayer raises his Plasma Rifle at the monster. Large orbs of concentrated plasma strike against Destoroyah's red carapace. The heat and explosions of electricity do not faze the monster. The reaction of the Doom Slayer coming back alive, apparently, does not show on Destoroyah's face. It is like he expected him to come back. Enough time that he has given his enemy spent, Destoroyah continues on in his assault. Taking a charge using one great flap of his wings, the monster dashes at the Doom Slayer.

The shadow of the monster covers the Doom Slayer in complete darkness, convincing him to make a dodge. For good measure, he raises the plasma rifle to try to blind Destoroyah. Then, before Destoroyah's bulk could meet the Doom Slayer, the marine jumps out of the way. He continues to fire his plasma bolts at the armor of the monster as it passes, but something lashes out at him. The pincer tail swings at the Doom Slayer, the sharp claw grabbing around his shoulder. The claw secured, the Doom Slayer could not have the chance to try to dislodge it. He is immediately yanked out of midair, having him slammed into the pavement. The body of the Doom Slayer is lifted by the force of the slam for one moment. Turning rapidly at the Doom Slayer, Destoroyah's horn flashes in yellow. A harsh whip of his head upward, and the horn slices through the Doom Slayer's midsection. Destoroyah's permanent grin lets out a hiss as the two halves of the man fly over him.

Once again, the Doom Slayer's eyes open. About the third time, his visor is filled with the view of crumbled debris. He felt the sharp pain in his gut once. For a moment, his body was clipped in half as if he was meat cut by a knife. Now, he finds himself laying on his stomach against a road. That was three times he should have been dead, but here he is. What the hell is going on? With the plasma rifle still in his hand, he pushes himself off the ground. Rising to one knee, the Doom Slayer turns his head to look over his shoulder. When he wants to find that Destoroyah is pressing the attack again, he sees that the monster is no longer there. In its place, only a thick white mist dances and floats silently over the ruins. The Doom Slayer turns his head left and right, looking for the precambrian fiend. All he finds is nothing but the same white mist. The mist seems to be slowly surrounding him, dissolving into the air with enough given time. The Doom Slayer frowns, confused on whether Destoroyah has just fled because it suddenly lost interest or something else is at work here.

The moment of silence is broken so suddenly when the asphalt cracks at one place near the Doom Slayer. From underneath the road, something emerges. Chunks of the solid tar flies off of a new creature revealing itself. This catches the Doom Slayer's attention, having him turn to look at the red monster. Being the exact size of him, the creature looks almost like Destoroyah. The red carapace and the large frill are dead giveaways on how similiar they actually are. Unlike the larger monster, however, this creature's frill is longer, looking more like thick small wings. A small head of the creature bears a mouth of sharp mandibles. Six sharp fangs open simultaneously to show a small inner mouth. A long, armored neck grows thicker the more it travels to the main body of the creature. Another evidence of the creature's relation with Destoroyah is the large armored chest. Six large legs are like the thicker legs of a crab, with ten smaller legs supporting the weight right under. The largeer legs stab into the earth, pulling the creature out of the hole from wence it came. Its small inner mouth opens to let out the same shrill cry for blood, making the Doom Slayer realize that this thing IS Destoroyah. Where one creature has emerged, another follows suit. More of the road and sidewalks around the Doom Slayer crack and explode, more of the smaller Destoroyahs bursting out.

Surely, the aggregate Destoroyahs surround the Doom Slayer. The mocking shrills of one monster became many, coming from the mouths of the horrendous colony. It is at this moment, when the Doom Slayer finds himself in the middle of this colony, when his mind starts to put the pieces together. He had died twice in this dimension. After each of those deaths, the Doom slayer somehow regenerated and came back to life. Only to be back into his feud with Destoroyah. He can tell at this point, he will be killed by these monsters soon. And he will then come back again. This world has been made for a reason, and Destoroyah is only a piece of that puzzle. He is meant to be doing this forever, trapped in this cycle of fighting, death, and resurrection. Even if he would be able to kill Destoroyah, he figures, the monster would be given the same demonic treatment. By that logic, the Doom Slayer realizes that this is still Hell. Only...this is his Hell. To be forever fighting a murderous monster that he could never be able to kill. He may not be able to kill Destoroyah himself, but he will take as many of these aggregates with him. As the Destoroyah colony closes in on the Doom Slayer, the marine pulls out his handgun. Raising the handgun, he fires a couple of rounds at one aggregate's head. The rounds of Argent Energy hit the aggregate's face, Popping harmlessly. With his plasma rifle resting on his hip, he uses his other hand to operate the plasma rifle. A barrage of plasma orbs strike onto the multiple aggregates that approach him.

None of this matters. None of the handgun rounds, as improved as they are by Argent Energy, could only pierce so little into their armor. The heat and electricity of the plasma burn into the carapace of the aggregates, but not by much. A couple of the aggregates lash at the Doom Slayer, thrusting their heads forward. The small inner mouth of one of the creatures shoots out to punch into the Doom Slayer's back. The small mouth is powerful enough to crunch through the green armor and stab into the flesh. The Doom Slayer uses the pain to fuel his rage. He turns to bash the buck of his plasma rifle against the side of the creature's head, only for the other to close in on him. Towering over the Doom Slayer, it raises one sharp leg. The leg punctures into the Doom Slayer's gut, creating a bleeding gash. The excruciating feeling of his body being torn only has the Doom Slayer roar in rage. He shoves the pistol into the eye of the aggregate, firing a couple of rounds into the eye socket. Despite all his rage, the creatures follow suit with the couple that wound him. Like an orca trapped in a swarm of sharks, the Doom Slayer puts up the good fight against the aggregates. The continuous firing of bullets and plasma soon silences under the redness of the monsters.

The Doom Slayer would be torn apart by the Destoroyah swarm, but the cycle would only begin anew.

* * *

Godzilla stands above what has been left of his adversary. The collision of his atomic and Argent energies has caused the ground around him to become a crater. His body remains uneffected by the blast, but his adversary is not as lucky. The large weapon that the Doom Slayer had is now reduced into scrap. No such high-tech weapon would have the build to withstand his power. No matter how much of a pride of science it may be. Turning his head, Godzilla looks down at an empty helmet resting outside the crater. The visor of the green helmet stares back at him, despite being empty without its wearer. It is as if the helmet still bears the hate that the armored being had towards Godzilla. Taking a long, good moment of memorizing the fight earlier, Godzilla remembers how determined the Doom slayer was. How strong the entity's will was in killing him as much as massacring the demons. It is almost seemed to be as unbreakable as his. The Doom Slayer had proven to almost be a worthy adversary for the might of the Kaiju King. Despite this, it was not meant to be. For the one moment the Doom slayer takes a spiral ray, let alone a normal atomic ray, his body blown to bits. Turning his head away, Godzilla steps out of the crater in his way to the portal. He gives out a growl of disappointment. Too bad.

A flash of red light fills Godzilla's eyes when he takes the portal to Earth. The trip between dimensions would not take too long. It merely took a second for him to be transported to Hell in the first place by that black hole. From the split second, Godzilla finds the flash of red and black to leave his eyes. He opens eyes to see red embers fly and flicker around him. Having just left Hell a second time, he feels a sudden cool breeze that Earth's air offers. The wind cooling down his skin, Godzilla gives a growl of relief. Although, he looks down at the earth being far below him. Escaping Hell once again, his body leaves the influence of the satanic magic that effected him. By such, his body has returned to his full hundred meters. It gives Godzilla the familiar sense of pride and power that he had lost when turned into a puny creature. It will take more than a black hole to Hell to get rid of the mighty Godzilla. His eyes narrowing in an angered frown, Godzilla's mind is suddenly filled with thoughts of payback. Not to be killing too many humans; just the ones and their lifeless machines that tried.

Taking a step forward, Godzilla hears a loud crunch under his foot. In his arrival, he figures that he would find himself in a human settlement. It is how invasions work, as much as he remembers. However, an invasion of this dramatic of destruction surprises him. Especially when it happened so quick. Out of all of the city that he has been teleported to, a path that sets ahead of him has been reduced to debris. As of now, this has been the only proof of death and destruction that he can see. Then again, these demons are as small as humans to him now. Looking out at the path of crumbled ruin, his eyes quickly catch a shape in the fires of war. The shape of a towering demon, larger than the puny demons, stands above the wreckage of vehicles and apartments. Its large horns curve upward, looking like a true traditional devil. This must be what Hell has been talking about "the Titan". Judging by the way the Titan smashes into the tanks that uselessly fire at it, Godzilla can see why. That is Hell, however, and this is Godzilla's dimension. His territory. Catching up with the Titan in its path of destruction, the Kaiju observes closely on the massacre. His binocular vision catching the germ-like motions of the demons below him.

By his arrival, a shadow casts over the invading demons. the shadow large enough to cover even the Titan. Right at the time Godzilla reaches the Titan, he stands corrected. This thing is nothing worth his caution. The Titan turns out to be much smaller than him. It amuses him to see the Titan noticing the shadow. The Titan turns to look up at Godzilla, and the eyes of the demon widen. Godzilla could not tell whether the demon has a feeling of awe, fear, or envy, but he does not care. This Titan, claiming itself to be a champion of Hell, roars in deviance at the Kaiju King. Demons and their pride. Giving a growl down at the Titan, Godzilla's dorsal plates flash. He is not here to waste any time. A blast of blue atomic power escapes Godzilla's throat, striking down onto the small demon. The Titan, with a wail of terror, has its body consumed in the powerful blast. An explosion blossoms as a result of this, tearing the Titan into raining bits of demon parts. Well, it was an good effort that the demons put into this invasion, but Godzilla had dealt with worse. Seeing the demon horde now ceasing their massacre to look up at him, Godzilla glares down at them. He rears his head back, making his return to Earth known with a roar that shakes the city around him.

Because Godzilla is not just another obsticle for a demon to tear through. He is not just another soul to be tortured by Hell. He is certainly not the type to hide under a rock when Earth is in peril. Godzilla is many things, but the most of them is an unbreakable will and unstoppabe wrath. The kind of will that keeps his spirit going. The kind of wrath that Hell itself fears. In the end, these demons are what all things he has seen really are: monsters. Monsters that only live and tear at each other in the pits of the underworld. Godzilla is the king of all monsters. A true unchained predator. A monster that could not be held down by even the earth of the planet's crust. Unbreakable, incorruptable, and unyielding. If a man in armor is enough to keep the demons at bay? Well...it is time for Godzilla to show these happless demons their true Hell. They had no idea who Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, is. But they are about to learn.

* * *

Holy_ shit! Even though the Doom slayer is trapped with Destoroyah, he still didn't give up. What a badass!_

**The Doom Slayer is a force to be reckoned with. Certainly capable of dealing with a weaker Kaiju like 1998 Godzilla. However, Godzilla himself is in a league of his own. One that shouldn't have to be in fights with shoot 'em up characters.**

_Long story short, Godzilla has the Doom Slayer stumped in strength, durability, destructive power, and...almost everything on the chart, really._

**Though, the Doom Slayer wasn't completely out-classed. Because of his Praetor suit, advanced technology, and absurd power-ups, he was able to hang in there despite Godzilla's clearly superior stats. His superior speed, versatility in weaponry, and better control on the battlefield made the fight quite tedious for Godzilla. Unfortunately, that's about it.**

_The Doom Slayer could even keep it up and fight Godzilla until the Kaiju runs out of stamina. That is, if not for two important questions. One, can anything that the Doom Slayer have actually pierce Godzilla's hide? And two, can the Praetor suit protect him from Godzilla's power?_

**To answer this, let's go through what might be one of the most vital points of this fight. Durability. Now, first off, let us forget the obvious fact that Godzilla can tank multiple rounds of military tanks, jets, missile-launchers, and so on. Let us forget the fact that this kind of durability makes pretty much every weapon the Doom Slayer possesses look like firecrackers. What we focused on is if Godzilla can withstand the power of the **Guass** Cannon and the BFG. Well, sorry to tell you that being the Heisei incarnation, Godzilla had experience fighting high-tech weapons used by G-Force. These war machines, like Super X and Mechagodzilla, utilized maser cannons and energy-based arsenals that would make the BFG look like child's play. Don't get me wrong, Godzilla's healing factor and nigh-impenetrable hide have been over-taxed by the likes of Super Mechagodzilla and Destoroyah. Which are enemies that the Doom Slayer certainly does not compare to. The thing that you have to understand is that while the Doom Slayer wields weapons that can combat and kill demons, Godzilla has dealt with an arsenal specifically designed to combat Kaiju. Yes, there is a big difference.**

_So, question one could be answered with "no". The BFG is a weapon that can at least stun Godzilla, but that's about it. Now, for the Doom Slayer. The obvious thing about the Doom Slayer in terms of durability is his Praetor suit. This suit has proven to take the trauma from heights as great as cliffs or ledges. It was even stated to survive the intense heat of the sun's surface. Though, this durability does have a limit. If the Doom Slayer would happen to, say, jump off the Argent Tower, the fall could be fatal. And while the suit could survive the surface of the sun, which is about five thousand and six hundred degrees _celsius_, Godzilla's atomic ray is...*ahem* five hundred thousand degrees _celsius_. And Godzilla's Spiral Ray is about twice as hot and as powerful._

**Here's where it gets a bit tricky. The Doom Slayer may LOOK like an unstoppable god of rage, but he is still technically human. Although, his sheer willpower and his stubborn anger have given him the ability to kill countless demons despite the suit's limits. Including the champion of Hell, the Titan.**

_Oh yeah, let me stop you there. I like to take this moment to address the demonic elephant in the room. Why the hell do Doom fans bring up the Titan when it comes to fighting characters like Godzilla? More importantly, what even WAS the Titan?_

**Both of these questions are very good ones. While It is obvious that the Titan was a demon, what kind of demon the Titan was...well, no one really knows. Some say that the Titan was once a cyberdemon while others speculate that it may be a much more ancient demon. The evidence, however, does point towards the latter. While the Doom universe normally has cyberdemons that have only one cybernetic arm, unless you count the cyber-mancubus, the Titan's skeleton shows two arms that were once organic. Meaning that the Titan could not have been a cyberdemon. However, let's give this the benefit of the doubt and assume that the UAC somehow had the technology and the manpower to turn something as big as the Titan into a cyborg. Probably turn the titan into something that can shoot out lasers out of its palms like it is Iron Man. Now, what does this have to do with Godzilla? Well, let's see what we can find about the maximum size of demon that the Doom Slayer can kill.**

_For the sake of argument, we took our time analyzing the bones of the Titan and compare the demon to Godzilla. You'll see why._

**So, here's our Titan, but where do we start? Okay, from the moment the Doom Slayer stood in front of the Titan's skull, he stood about from the lower jaw to the upper fangs. Correct?**

_Well, barely._

**Right. If we take the mental image of the Titan's closed mouth, the Doom Slayer would stand about from the chin to the demon's nose. Because that we do not know the Doom Slayer's average height, it is safe to assume that he is about six feet. Or one point eight meters. Measuring the rest of the Titan's skull, which is about two and a half meters, and there you have it. The same measurement can be applied to the hands of the Titan as well. It is safe to say that the Titan is larger than, say, the Balrog from Lord of the Rings. So, we apply the size of the demon's skull to that of other pop-culture giants. For a match, we found the Iron Giant and the Kandarian demon from Ash vs Evil Dead. Applying the size of the Titan's skull to one of these matches, we can estimate that the Titan was about fifty feet tall. In other words, the Titan was about seventeen meters in height...but that's a generous estimate.**

_Not even close to the size of 1954 Godzilla, who stood about fifty meters. And Heisei Godzilla stands about a BIG WHOPPING hundred meters. No wonder Hell isn't doing any good. Their "champions" are only roaches compared to Godzilla. There was also a demon that the Doom Slayer also killed as Doom Guy called the "Icon of Sin". The Icon of Sin was about the same size as the titan. So, we could have just compared the two instead of doing all of that archeologist nonsense. It's true that the evidence that we say could not prove that the Titan wasn't a _cyberdemon_, but I say to you "can you prove that it WAS?"._

_Thankfully, Godzilla's enemies are much easier to figure out. On his own, he had lifted and threw a couple of larger and heavier monsters than himself. One was one of the weakest incarnations of King Ghidorah, which weighed seventy-thousand tons and stood about a hundred and fifty meters. Whereas Mechagodzilla, while being protected with diamond-coated armor, weighed about a hundred and fifty thousand tons. With his strength alone, Godzilla overpowered these two behemoths like they were nothing! As Burning Godzilla, he was able to rip and tear into Destoroyah's armor, despite the fact that Destoroyah was the only monster to withstand the most shots of Godzilla's Spiral Ray. Which is ironic, considering that Destoroyah's main weakness is high temperatures. Oh, and if you remember that we were also using Hell Godzilla, we're just scratching the surface!_

**If none of those things sound impressive enough, Godzilla had to confront a powerful being known as the "Hell Gate Guardian". This ancient and demonic entity was so powerful that it lazily just whipped Godzilla away with a tentacle. It even manipulated the energy within Godzilla to prevent him from using his atomic breath. The only way that Godzilla could defeat him was if he let himself get eaten by a swarm of **hellbats**, have his soul posses every single one of them, reassemble Godzilla's body, and use the entire swarm of billions of **hellbats** to fire a HUGE atomic ray to obliterate the guardian.**

**Yes...I know.**

**Many could say that this is due to Godzilla having the healing factor to influence even demons. Many could even say that it is caused by Godzilla's sheer willpower. With all of the theories aside, we can all agree on one thing: THAT IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. Except, apparently, for Godzilla.**

_Oh, you want impossible? How about the fact that when Godzilla was sent to Hell, his body withstood the power of both demons and angels that literally dove down his throat! This caused Godzilla to create a force field so powerful, that it deflected a demonized SpaceGodzilla's beam into hitting himself. And then made his evil clone blow himself up! Not insane enough for you? Well, then, how about we rewind to the time before that. The time when Godzilla and Spacegodzilla confront at the peak of their fullest potential. Long story short, their beams collided for the last time, causing the entire planet Earth to explode. This blast was so intense, it even went as far as nearly shattering the surface of the moon!_

**Although, you could argue that Spacegodzilla helped on that destruction, but having half the power to destroy the planet is still impressive. Returning to the Doom Slayer, the size of the Titan was said to fight "with the strength of the countless that have fallen", according to one of Hell's Testaments. The forth testament, to be exact. Also, the Doom Slayer has remained in Hell and fought the armies of Doom for years, making a name himself. Knowing this and the fact that he killed a demon as large as the Titan, we can estimate that the Doom Slayer is at least has city-level destruction potential. Many would think that Doom Slayer would be continent-level or even greater, but here's the thing. The Doom Slayer is one of the most devastating demon slayers known to gaming. Especially with the Praetor suit and the "terrible power" giving by the Seraphim. Unfortunately, every powerful suit design is not without a flaw.**

**The Praetor suit may be the toughest armor in his universe, but in the grand scheme of things, it's still just a suit of armor. What makes this suit so unique is the ability to draw in the Argent Energy of demons and feed off of it. It was forged by this "wretch" and adorned to him sometime after the next testament even mentions the death of Hell's champion. Even before that, he was given his terrible power and speed. Therefore, the Doom Slayer could not have done these impossible feats, like killing the Titan, without this power. It's the key. It allowed the Doom Slayer to have strength and stamina far beyond the norm. And with the Praetor Suit, he is able to gain vitality, armor, and ammunition lost in his battles. Theoretically, being in an endless war with demons gives him an endless supply. All of this allows the marine to fight at his fullest potential without the restraints that are hunger or fatigue. Like how he was when he was Doom Guy. Fighting a monster like Godzilla, who is a Kaiju, not a demon, means that his Praetor suit could not get Argent Energy from him.**

_But if you're still skeptical, that's why this kind of function happens during fights with Cyberdemon and Spider Mastermind. You'll notice that every once in a while, the Doom Slayer's Praetor suit would draw in items like ammo and Argent Energy from the boss. Especially when using weapons like _Guass_ Cannon or BFG. It is pretty reasonable to think that this function does the same against demons like the Titan. But none of these demons could hit the Doom slayer harder than Godzilla could. While the Doom Slayer has the destruction potential of obliterating a city, even having the strength to bring down blood temples, Godzilla can do much greater. I mean, this what he does EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. This is the monster that takes days crushing cities, fighting monsters leagues above him, throwing around mechs designed to survive Kaiju, or all three at the same time. And that's just Friday.  
_

**Which leads us to the survivability between Godzilla and the Doom Slayer. To this, frankly, the Doom Slayer does not stand a chance. Godzilla was lured to a volcano and then gotten imprisoned for five straight years, and he was fine. He and a rival Kaiju, Battra, both sunk into the molten magma in the ocean floor. Godzilla had to swim through the lava, under the Earth's crust, and burst his way out of Mount Fuji in Japan...and he was fine.**

_The Doom Slayer, with his Praetor suit beyond its limit, dies giving us a Terminator reference._

**Godzilla took gruesome slashes of Destoroyah's laser horn. Even through the most critical and vital places to be damaged at, Godzilla still stood.**

_Doom Slayer can be sliced in half by either the Cyberdemons energy or Spider Mastermind's lasers._

**Godzilla has once been defeated by Mothra and Battra, which were divine moths. They may seem like weak bugs to you, but the divine moths were specifically born to fight monsters like planet-destroying hydras. So, that makes that defeat less embarrassing.**

_Doom Slayer was lured into a temple, defeated by the demons, and entombed into a sarcophagus. And for some reason, they also stripped off his armor without killing him. Although consdiering that they feared him to be the death of any who try, I would be too scared, myself.  
_

**Godzilla can survive a nuclear blast that destroyed an island, only to mutate into Burning Godzilla.**

_You...you guys see where this is going, right? There's still one more thing. The Doom Slayer's Berserk, as powerful as it makes him, didn't really matter. It's all Rip & Tear when it comes to weaker demons like possessed, Imps, and Hell Knights. When it comes to tougher enemies, however, most glory kills focus on the more complicated solutions. That solution? Aim for the weak spot. But guess what. Godzilla doesn't have a weak spot. The Doom Slayer may be the Scourge of Hell, and he put up one hell of a fight, but Godzilla is just too tough, too powerful, and too badass._

**And when you think about it, the Doom Slayer needed the Praetor suit and the Seraphim's blessing to become an Unchained Predator, but Godzilla already WAS one. With all of the power and durability that Godzilla possessed, the Doom Slayer's supposedly unstoppable rage met its match.**

_Be afraid, Hell, because there's a new sheriff in town. And his name is Godzilla; Large and in Charge!_


End file.
